Rescue Me
by Dans Mon Coeur
Summary: CURRENTLY ON HIATUS. Ed and Winry hit it off pretty well. However a menacing childhood horror returns to Edward's life unexpectedly. CAUTION* LEMON, EdxWin (soon to be revised)
1. 01: One Night Stand

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic so be gentle! :) Oh and I never mentioned this but this story was originally a oneshot. But my imagination grew... Haha :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hiromu Arakawa's work or any of her characters.

**One Night Stand**

The flashing lights were blaring as was the beat of club music. The loud rhythmic thuds echoed throughout the almost bare streets of the city.

Inside the club itself every beat, light, and constant swishing of hips, were more vivid. The strong aroma of hard liquor and other unknown alcoholic drinks were in the air.

It was very, very hot.

Two blondes towards the middle of the dance floor were dancing to the ostentatious beat of the nightlife. She was seductively grinding her hips into  
his and their hair swayed with their harmonious movement.

Meanwhile two women in their mid-twenties were eyeing their friend, the blue-eyed beauty, Winry Rockbell.

"I told you we shouldn't have taken her here!" Sheska rasped into the slightly older blonde woman's ear. "Riza come on, she's already had more to drink than she can handle!"

The brunette became more fixated with anger and frustration by the second "Lets just get her now and lea-"

"Sheska, you and I both know that Winry has been overworking herself lately." Riza interrupted. "Just let her have some fun tonight okay? She really needs the release so just let it be." She then took a swig of her fruity tequila as if she was immune to the intoxication the strong drink threatened. "Besides, check out the guy she's grinding on." She said gesturing towards them at the other blonde Winry was with. "He'd certainly give her a fun night wouldn't you agree?"

Riza giggled at her own private joke while looking back at a very horrified Sheska. "FUN TIME? Seriously Riza you don't even know the guy! He could be a date rapist or some crazed serial killer! Aren't you concerned in the least?" Sheska fumed.

Riza became slightly rigid at the accusation she was implying. But it disappeared just as soon as it came. "Sheska, honestly, don't you think you're overreacting-"

"Dont you think you're under-reacting-"

"No I don't." Riza said calmly, trying not to cause a scene. She continued, "All I see is Winry, albeit a little too drunk, dancing with someone attractive to her who appears to feel the same way-"

"YES! Appears!" Sheska once again interjected. Riza took a deep breath of air and firmly stated, "Stop interrupting me or I will use you for target practice at the shooting range." She then waited for a response but to her surprise, she saw Sheska frozen in fear and was waiting for her to continue.

Slightly ashamed yet pleased of her actions, she finally continued. "Now as I was saying. She's finally gotten a chance to let loose and what's a better way than to have a _'good time'_ with an average dose of male attention. It's just this once so accept it. Winry wouldn't mind, alcohol or no alcohol, and who knows? Maybe it would be awkward at first but she could have more than just a one night stand with this guy. He feels... sort of nostalgic to me, like I can just feel he's right for her. Not to mention they just look good together, what with the blonde hair and all. Damn what am I saying?" Riza started contradicting herself. She wondered for a split second if it was the tequila.

"Well whatever just lay off okay Sheska?"

"R-Right Riza, sorry about that, I'm just worried is all. I also do agree that she needed a break but just not like this. But that's my opinion, not hers and not yours.. so sorry again for freaking out on you, maybe I should stop drinking. I think I'm getting delirious." Sheska explained.

"Well said," Riza approved and then added, "and I'm sorry for threatening to put a bullet through your chest."

Sheska flinched.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The music was deafening to Winry as she continued to dance with her partner.

_'Man I really needed this, it just feels so good. Also this guy, his eyes are so amazing. Every time I'm looking at him I just melt into those golden eyes. And he's taller than me too!_' Winry thought.

"Hey! I forgot to ask before but what's your name?" She practically yelled.

"Oh right of course! Sorry it's Edward, but I like when people call me Ed instead." He paused. "I think you told me yours but I couldn't hear you then..."

"It's Winry! But you can call me Win I guess." She replied as their eyes captured each other's once again.

_'Winry, huh? Kinda weird name but it sounds familiar to me.' _He thought to himself.

As they started dancing again Winry began to become more anxious. _'Agh I can't take it any longer, it's okay it'll be just this once!_' She thought after she took his hand and yelled, "Come on, this way!" He followed suit as they walked towards her two friends.

Riza and Sheska were in mid-conversation when Winry came upon them with her new friend.

"Hey guys!" She proclaimed a little too loudly. "This is Ed, I just wanted to let you know. Oh and another thing, I'm leaving early, I'll call a cab to get home so don't worry okay?" She continued, "Let's go Ed." and walked off with a surprised yet pleased Edward following directly behind her.

_'I can tell what she's planning but I guess I don't mind. I mean it'll be just this once right?_' He thought as they exited the building.

"Wow I hoped it would happen but I didn't actually think Winry could pull this off." Riza said to Sheska as she watched her friend's back disappear through the door.

Sheska couldn't even respond. She was too shocked to see Winry actually go through with this. _'Winry wasn't low enough to do "that" was she? Well I guess I've never gotten in her personal life so why start now?'_ She reasoned out in her head.

"Hey are you alright Sheska? Riza asked, concerned for a moment. Sheska hadn't spoken since they had been interrupted by Winry. She almost said more but was stopped as she abruptly noticed a taller man with dark hair and deep onyx eyes brush past her with more force than necessary.

"Hey take a cab home tonight okay? I think I'll be leaving early with some company." She said to her friend with a seductive smile.

Riza left her companion and dissolved into the crowd before Sheska could regain her train of thought.

"WAIT! WHAT! Damnit Riza!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Come on this way!" Winry exclaimed. They were heading down the empty streets with virtually no street lights.

"Win, it's alright let me just drive us to where you're taking me, it'll be a lot safer and no worries about driving drunk. I'm feeling pretty sober right now." He said honestly with a smile.

_'When he called me Win just now...it made me feel all warm inside. Hell! Who am I kidding! The only thing that's warming me up is the amount of crap I drank tonight.'_ "Alright sure we'll go with your plan." She said confidently.

"Great!" He exclaimed a little too excitedly.

They got over to his car across the street and he revved the engine as she was buckling up into the dark leather seats.

"So where to?" He said, trying to make himself sound curious when he was already positive they were going to some hotel or possibly one of their places.

"Umm right I wanted to leave the club, it was getting way too crowded. So I... uh wanted to go to my place so we could spend more- err time together." She then quietly laughed. Her nervous laughter gave her away as did the emphasis she put on _'time together'_. It was quite obvious to her true objectives.

"Okay then... just lead the way." He said with a trademark goofy grin. _'Wow she seems nervous... is this her first one night stand? Damn I'm glad I had the gall to bring a condom with me to the club. But hey! I can't be ashamed for it, work's been a bitch and some "time together" sounds pretty damn good to me right now.'_

They sped off into the night.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

They made their way up the front steps of a large apartment building amidst the middle of a large complex. Her hands were shaking as she slid the key into the lock while missing a few times and muttering something about _'damn alcohol'_ under her breath.

"So this is my place, just please take off your shoes first okay?"

"Sure thing." Ed replied. While removing his boots he glanced around her abode. _'Holy shit' _He thought while inwardly gasping.

For living in an apartment he figured she didn't have much money to go around, but his mind changed at once as he gazed across the well furnished room in sight. _'Well it makes more sense to live in an apartment when your single.'_ He thought.

He glided across red plush carpet that consumed his sock-covered feet and took a seat on the black leather loveseat with velvet threads enveloping the armrests. On top of the see-through coffee table there were marble red roses with intricate engravings that were the same to what you would read off a candy heart on Valentine 's Day. He glanced up to gape his mouth at a chandelier towering above him with each individual gem and sparkle gleaming from the light within. There was also a 50" plasma screen television hanging on the wall and directly below it were the common gaming systems along with a collection of many movies that he noticed he liked a lot of. Along with a marble fireplace, matching leather sofa, and the other rooms still unseen, He came to a conclusion. _'Wow this place kicks mine's ass and I've only seen the goddamn living room.'_ He thought humorously.

"Enjoying the view?" Winry asked through the window into the kitchen that he had failed to notice sooner.

"U-uh yeah..." He barely stammered. He decided to speak his mind "This place beats the shit out of mine," he laughed while smiling.

"I know you're probably wondering how the hell I have all this stuff," Winry paused then continued. "My parents were real famous brain surgeons and therefore made lots of money but... now it belongs to me" She finished lamely while presenting a grim face.

He wisely decided not to press anything and changed the subject quickly. "So can I see your room?"

She immediately brightened and with a sly smile said, "Sure." All previous nervousness vanished.

After passing stairs to the loft and a master bathroom, at the end of the hall on the left was her master bedroom. It was pretty much the same articulate furnishing and topped off with several mini-chandeliers. He pressed his hand into the velvety red and black king sized bed and watched his hand print slowly rise back up. _'Temperpedic, heh nice.'_

Winry watched him marvel the bedroom furniture and used that as her chance to ignite the fire.

She took off her jacket revealing a deep V cut magenta blouse and she unclipped her short black skirt so it would be undifficult to remove later. "Alright let's cut to the chase Ed." She said defiantly with as much lust and sultriness as she could muster up, trying to not make it sound so rushed even though she was.

Ed turned around about to say something to seem innocent but was interrupted as her lips crushed into his with so much force they were propelled backwards onto the bed. _'Aw screw innocence.' _He thought as he returned the kiss with just enough force to not bruise themselves.

One by one, articles of clothing vanished off their bodies and were discarded to the floor. She ravaged his mouth with her tongue as he was undoing her bra or at least attempting to.

The black lace meshed between his fingers as he finally unclipped it and her mounds of flesh collapsed onto his bare chest. At the sudden sensation she groaned into his mouth while her nipples hardened. _'Finally..._' She thought, beginning to feel the release she had been waiting for.

There was no passion. Nothing romantic. There was only animosity along with the hunger for lust. Just pleasures that needed to be satisfied.

Her hands dug into his hair while he was roaming his fingertips tauntingly all over her mid-section. She gasped loudly when he took a generous amount of breast into his mouth and began to nibble, suckle, and lick at the peak.

"..Ed" She whimpered, having had enough torture she decided to take the initiative once again. Her hands began to trail down his broad shoulders and traced his spine tauntingly all the way down to his pants.

She searched the pockets for what she had been hoping for. After throwing a pack of gum, a set of keys and his wallet she finally grasped what she had been searching for. The big X to her treasure map.

"You didn't think I'd go clubbing without a condom did you?" He teased while slipping her skirt off very easily thanks to her previous actions.

"Shut up or I'll make you." She hissed into his ear and slipped her tongue inside it.

"I like the sound of that." He whispered while groaning as she trailed her tongue down his chin, neck, chest, and now, bellybutton.

She practically tore his pants off in the process but managed to finally see a bulge underneath his boxers after cascading his pants to the floor as well.

"It's my turn to torture you.." She rasped. Ed stole one last kiss before the torture began.

She trailed her fingers light and slow along the waistband of his boxers, making him shiver. Both were now only wearing their bottom undergarments, a dainty pair of black lace panties and matching black boxers.

While Winry distracted him with another tongue-twisted kiss, she began to slowly edge the waistband down inch by inch. All until his member tall and hard became exposed. She moved from the kiss and made a path down to his well-toned abs with the tip of her tongue. She slowly edged down further until she gazed at his member face to face.

_'She really is going to torture me.'_ He thought, exasperated.

She kissed at the head several times while groping the rest in her hands into somewhat of a massage, making him groan louder. She finally decided to instead torture him but now pleasure him along with herself and gave in. Taking in his member she began stroking it with her tongue while sucking and fondling with his balls. "Fucking hell..." he barely breathed. She then released his member from her mouth after several antagonizing minutes and began stroking his back.

Another animalistic kiss burst between them as they tangled within the sheets in a ball of sweat and golden hair. It was his turn again. He quickly slid his hands down her slick yet smooth waist and found her panties appetizingly wet. After sliding those off he threw them to the floor right next to his recently thrown off boxers, forgotten to the world.

He found her center dripping and began to move his fingers between her wet folds. She grasped onto his back and began to murmur his name in soft groans when he flicked at her clit with the tip of his finger. Plunging two fingers deep inside her walls made her gasp loudly as she quivered at his mercy. Thrusting them in and out he watched her face contort with many emotions, mostly pleasure while she was moving onto her back and he hovered over her. Sliding his fingers out he began to nibble and suck on her neck while pinching her nipples tightly. He then moved the kiss lower and lower until he met her small patch of darker hairs. Taking in her wet center whole he slipped inside his tongue and tasted every inch of her walls he could reach. She yelped at the quick movement and only shuddered even more.

Interuppting their pleasure, Winry felt the climax arising and forced his head up to hers and they entwined with another kiss. She pushed him down so she was on top with her hard nipples grazing his chest.

Small package still at hand she tore it open careful enough not to tear it's precious cargo. He helped her slide it on from tip to base until they were sure it was secure.

She sat above him, feeling his tip nudge her center and whispered tauntingy, "Let's finish what we started." With that she sat firmly onto him and yelled in delight. He loved the feeling of her wet cave enclosing him as she rolled her hips over his into a rhythm.

Still 'joined' together he pushed her onto her back and began to thrust into her slowly and torturously but quickened his pace as he too felt the climax. Her yells that muffled into his neck were still understandable as pleading him for faster and harder thrusts. He quicky obliged to those requests with pleasure.

She dug her nails into his back harder with each deep thrust. Muscles began aching from the continuous labor so he sped up his labor harder than ever for the climax. The last few thrusts were the deepest, most pleasured, and had fulfilled their purpose.

The climax ended as he slid out from inside her, spilled his seed, and collapsed on top of her. Buried in the thick, and now drying from the sweat they produced, sheets. All previous animosity vanished as they slept in an inseparable embrace as if they had been doing that for years.

Their eyes shut from the heavy sleep consuming them. Then only darkness consumed them.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bright sunlight streamed onto Edwards face through the windows meaning it was time to get up before someone else did. "Damn I hate it afterwards in the morning." He muttered under his breath as he carefully slid out from under the sheets.

He moved to the pile of clothes and began to dress quickly, "That dipshit Professor Mustang will castrate me if I'm late again today."Hhe hissed. He always hated college classes, just lecture upon lecture coming from the snobbiest of all the teachers in the world who preach like they actually know what they're doing or let alone give a damn.

_'Man I had a great time last night... I wish we could still hang out or something. She was kind of different, there was something she had that the others never did. Wait what? It's always too fricken awkward I can't do something like that! But still... Aw shit whatever.'_ He scribbled something down with some pen and paper from her knight stand and left it on her pillow.

"Better leave before sleeping beauty wakes up." He mumbled to himself quietly. And with that he grabbed his wallet and gum and left her room, proceeding to the living room where he set his car keys on her coffee table. He shut the front door quietly and made his way down briskly towards his car. Buckling in, he sped away down the street and turned onto Main Avenue.

"Time to see that bastard." He reeated as he whisked away to his morning to afternoon class.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Winry awoke with a start as her cell phone alarm went off as loud as could be. She cursed loudly realizing she'd forgotten to terminate the alarm last night. Since she had the first half of the day off that particular Friday morning, she had forgotten about it entirely.

_'Heh, last night... '_ she thought, smiling to herself.

"Well I'd better wake up anyways, damn I need some Tylenol though. This headaches annoying." She reached her hands up to stretch and stood up, knocking her cell phone to the floor and didn't seem to care. As she was entirely enveloped in the remaining morning sunlight that came from her window, she movd to her dresser and pulled open her drawers, grabbing some simple clothes.

She threw on a plain T-shirt with some sweats, pulled back her hair into a long ponytail, and headed to the kitchen for some 'brunch'.

_'God I still can't shake the feeling that I've met him before... Normally I just act like it never happened the next day but I just... I ...ugh.' S_he sighed into her cup after she finished the last of her milk.

"Relax Win, it's just your nerves." She said confidently. She placed her dishes in the dish washer, then patted her stomach in delicious satisfaction.

Winry strode down the hallway and into her bedroom to retrieve her cell after washing up the rest of the kitchen.

Her soft feet meshed in the thick carpet as she dragged her feet into her room. Trying to think, she noticed a piece of paper folded on her pillow.

"What's this?" She asked aloud and began unfolding the note. The hardly legible scrawl formed the words:

_'Call Me'_

along with what she assumed was his cell phone number.

Utterly confused and yet delighted by the request she squealed and jumped up and down for a short period of time. _'Wait! Stop it Winry! This is supposed to be weird!'_ Her conscience told her. She immediately obeyed the little thought in her head and quieted. "It just wouldn't work." she mumbled grimly.

She then realized what she had come into her room to do in the first place.

Remembering when she knocked it over earlier she knelt down to grab it from under her bed.

Expecting the hard surface of her flip-phone she was surprised to find herself grabbing something else. Making a jingling noise she grasped it and brought it up to meet her gaze.

"Holy shit." She said, dumbfounded. There in her hands was a pair of very important-looking keys. House keys to be exact. _'Shit.'_ She cursed again in her mind.

"Well I guess I have no other choice but to call him now." She said with a mischievous grin and ignored all the comments and orders bellowing from the depths of her mind.

"I mean it was just a one night stand... right?" She asked to no one.

She lurched for her cell phone underneath the bed and hastily dialed the number.

**To Be Continued**

Officially edited! :) Oh and this was my first lemon... haha. And I know Ed seems kind of OOC but I had to make it that way to get it flowing.


	2. 02: Acception or Rejection

**Author's Note:** EDITED! Man there was so much to fix! I feel horrible for leaving it like that for months. D: But I've added some little bits with Gracia and fixed the whole Maes, finger-yelling thing. Haha, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FullMetal Alchemist or its characters.

**Acception or Rejection**

At about 12:37 PM, a crafty ringtone echoed through the vast walls of a study hall in the University of Central. The obnoxious tune attracted everyone's attention to a blonde man in the back of the room who was cursing loudly and struggling to stop the problem.

Tired onyx eyes glared across the room to his best student, yet least favorite one. "Mr. Elric," Professor Mustang began, "would you kindly bring that abomination down here to my desk?" He asked ever so innocently. Cursing even more, Edward complied and made his way down the steps and to Mustangs desk. "Here you go... sir." Ed said with as much livid sarcasm as he could conjure up and tossed the cellular device onto his desk. "Thank you very much. Now would you please return to your seat?" Mustang replied with as much pleasure that was possible. "Oh and stay after this afternoon, I might have some extra-credit for you start early on." He added mischievously. "I'd be delighted." Ed replied through gritted teeth. He then made his way back to his seat muttering a _'bastard'_ here and a _'prick'_ there.

Ed finally sat down and listened to his classmates snicker, especially Maes. "Shut the fuck up Hughes." Ed grumbled to his partner.

"I'm sorry dude but really? I mean people's phones get taken all the time but the ringtone? Come on man that's fricken hilarious." Said Maes Hughes through hurting cheeks from laughing too hard.

"I said can it." Ed gritted out.

They then resumed their assignment and finished it quickly like usual. Later the bell rang for break. Walking out of the double-doors, Ed and Maes made their way to the cafe down the block that they always go to for lunch. After waiting a few minutes to get a small table they finally got to sit down and practically order everything on the menu.

"So who called anyway?" Maes asked through a mouthful of food.

"I have no clue, I was too damn busy trying to shut off the damn thing," he continued after taking the liberty to spare Hughes from seeing his mixture of meat and salad, "But on the way down to fuck-face I checked and I didn't recognize the number." He finished.

Maes saw Ed's eyes flicker around the room quickly and saw a look of question on his face. No wait... it was curiosity.

"What aren't you telling me Mr. Elric?" Maes mused in his best Mustang imitation.

"Don't fricken call me that you ass!" Ed huffed. "You already know I can't stand _him_ calling me that so don't start something you can't finish." Ed then realized Maes's question and soon replied. "And whatever may or may not have happened is none of your damn business." Edward initialized.

Maes ignored the insult and persisted. "Come on man, you can tell me. Was it an ex?" He asked, trying to sound more sympathetic.

"No Maes I already told you I didn't recognize the number," he then asked, "and since when have I let _you_ into my dating life?"

"Well I was only asking, maybe I could give you some advice or something." Maes offered.

"Yeah then you could give my ports a massage, why are you being so giving lately anyway? You're acting like my mother used to." Edward complained quietly.

Maes sighed. "Look I know why you always get defensive, but I clearly remember that you trusted me enough to tell me about other things in your life." Maes said seriously while gesturing to Edward's arm.

Edward's right arm and left leg were artificial limbs. A port for his arm was connected to his nerve endings in his shoulder blade and his leg was from mid-thigh down. Edward has very special kinds of limbs called automail. Because they are so advanced he can feel things and the movement is exactly that of the real limbs. Since they are very extreme for the body to handle, his metal ports are always in pain. Because of the advanced technology, he has to keep them hidden and has to wear gloves all the time. The way he lost his limbs involves his mother's death and father's leaving.

"I... trust you with things Hughes, and I'm glad you listen. But just because you know certain things about me it doesn't mean you can turn around and try to mother me." Edward finished, giving him a hard look.

"Relax man, I'm not trying to mother you, I just want to know what's got you so... off today. That's it. Nothing more." Maes let out a breath he had unintentionally been holding and was hopeful for a reply that wouldn't involve his ass being kicked.

"Alright, fine!" Ed exclaimed raising his hands in the air, releasing the tension between them back to the normal friendly one. He gave him an overly large smile. "You win. So I met someone last night and I think she might have called me, there that's it. You happy?"

Maes's jaw literally dropped. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Maes cracked up hysterically and all eyes were on him in the very small cafe. Ed fumed as he watched Hughes wipe his eyes from laughing too hard. "That's it? You got so worked up over a girl? You must really like her to be this fricken hormonal."

"IM NOT BEING HORMONAL!" Edward shrieked and caused the whole rest of the cafe to join Maes in uproarious laughter. This made Ed turn beet red and quickly dodge out of the cafe.

Maes threw down probably too much money and chased after his friend. "Hey Ed! Come back! Come on, you know I didn't mean it like that!" Ed swiftly turned around in his tracks, facing Maes head-on. "That was the last time I will EVER tell you anything about me and a fucking girl! And what the fuck was so goddamn funny?"

Maes decided to be bravely honest towards his very-easy-to-piss-off friend. "Well you've never really dated anyone before, and I mean legitimately. Not just a one night stand. So that already surprised me, and you worried the hell out of me with you weird-ass act today! I've never seen you so worked up before so she must be pretty damn special, and I'm gonna be pissed if she's another one of your all nighters!"

Edward flinched and gave away way too much.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" This was the most furious Ed had ever seen Maes. It was like an anger switch had just been flipped as the tension once again thickened. He never gets upset or yells if he's not really fricken pissed. The only time Ed could think of when he saw him this angry was when he found out his little sister, Elicia, got her first boyfriend in 3rd grade. Typical Maes, but now was different and Ed knew his ass was overdue for some chewing.

Ed backed up slowly from the time bomb in front of him, the situation reversed. "Look Maes okay you got me, yes I had another stand last night, but come on! I was getting bullshitted at work like it was cool! I needed a break!" The excuses kept coming and coming, "I know I made the biggest mistake a guy could ever make-"

"YOU'RE GODDAMN RIGHT! What would my dear Gracia think?"

"Oh come on, don't bring your girlfriend into a conversation for once!" Ed shouted, exasperated.

Maes's ears were stained pink with anger.

But then being the tougher man he is, Maes immediately stopped and calmed down very quickly. Otherwise a blonde head was going to roll. Pushing up his glasses and running a hand through his dark hair, he took a deep breath and made an understanding, listing them off one by one with his fingers.

"So what you're telling me is: Number 1: You had another one night stand last night. Number 2: You always do that shit when you have bad times at work _*cough*_ bullshit excuse _*cough*._ Number 3: During your drunken stupor, you realize you've taken affection towards one of your weekly victims. Number 4: How the hell did she not notice your metal arm and leg during sex? Number 5: The affection itself is amazing because the only person who you care for is your younger brother. Number 6: You say you THINK she may have called you, meaning you've given her your number. Number 7: By giving her your number you risk rejection or an acception, what would you do if she rejects you? God you haven't thought this through. Number 8: Even if she does accept you, you'll never know because you'll never get your phone back from Mustang the phone Nazi. Number 9: Giving your number to a girl you've had a one night stand with is against the rules anyways, so what the fuck man? Number 10: That's a bullshit move! What would posses you to have her call you? That's practically an insult! Think about her self esteem, oh wait, I forgot, you don't have a fucking brain during your hangovers in the morning! Number 11: I've run out of fucking fingers on you!" Maes gasped for breath as he finished his monologue. He was now breathing heavily, staring at Edward for some kind of response.

Ed could only blink. _'Man I really sound like an asshole.'_

"I err-um shit... you're right." He stared into space and realized it actually was true. It's no excuse to bang a girl just because work is awful, and he's right about not really dating anyone. He's also right and wrong about why he would give her his number. So he made a stand.

"Hughes you've been a hundred percent right about everything except one thing." Ed started.

"I'm always right." Hughes laughed, returning to his goodhearted nature. "But what am I wrong about?"

"By giving her my number it could mean a lot of things and you listed some like having affection for her or ruining her self-esteem. But my intention, which is affection, and yes I know she may not know my intention, isn't it a good thing?" He finally asked.

"Well yeah, having affection for someone other than your brother is a good thing, but what I'm talking about is the circumstances you're in Ed." Hughes contradicted.

Both Ed and Maes just sat for a minute to soak in what had just been laughed at, screamed at, and explained.

They walked it off, the meal and the argument, until the walk became a sprint. "Shit!" Maes grumbled, "Run your ass off Ed or we'll be killed by that crazy fuck of yours!" Maes announced while checking his watch and realizing how late they would be if they didn't sprint the whole way.

"Don't call him mine! That just sounds sick! How does that guy get a job like that when he's only a few years older than us anyways?" Ed yelled through heavy breaths, entirely unaware that because if Mustang's looks he could actually be older than Ed thinks. Both tripped and stumbled pathetically several times as they neared the wooden double doors.

"Hahaha! Glad to have you back man!" Maes answered as they ran up the stairs to Mustang's abode while the final bell took its time ringing through the halls.

Just as the bell ended both men burst through the door and leaped into their seats to the left of the door. Mustang eyed them as they gasped for breath, there was an obvious shown effort of making it in time. This made him decide for once not to worsen Elric's previous punishment.

Still evening out their breathing, they fist-bumped when Mustang didn't say anything about their almost being late.

"Hah, good luck with him after session two, you'll need it." Maes whispered when their note-taking began.

"I might as well kiss up if I want my phone back." Ed said full of dread because of how politely he knew he would have to speak to the shithead if people were still around by then.

"Yep... may God bless you too." Said Hughes inaudibly.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Earlier that same day, 12:39pm.

Winry stared at her cell phone after the rejected call and huffed in annoyance.

The little conscience laughed in mirth when Winry accepted the rejection. _'Did he change his mind?'_ She thought as she miserably forced herself up and off the carpet.

"He must have just been busy or something..." She tried to laugh it off with a false smile on her face.

She glanced at the clock and yelped in surprise. "Damnit Winry you've never been late in your life! You even already get to come in late today so you better fricken make it!" She scolded herself while grabbing her uniform out of her closet.

She stripped back to her underwear and pulled on her black slacks and tucked in a baby blue blouse with her name tag pinned on. Switching from a ponytail to a bun and bangs she then slipped on her flats and and grabbed essentials such as her cell phone, home/car keys, and Ed's keys as well. _'Just in case he calls back realizing what he left behind._' She thought carefully.

Leaving at 12:45pm she headed to her job as a waitress at the local restaurant by the University of Central. On the drive there she reminded herself to come home afterwards and grab her coveralls, bandana, and tools for her second job. An assistant to a local mechanic by the name of Garfiel.

_'Eek! I'm so excited to see what Mr. Garfiel wanted to show me! Maybe it's the new upgrades for the filters, the oxygen levels will be phenomenal if he would just let me tinker with the clogs and etc...'_ Winry went on and on of thoughts of complicated formulas she would have to use for the improvement of recycled air in cars. Yes, Winry was a gear-head who loves mechanics and views it as an art. She would pick a new sterling silver wrench rather than a sterling silver bracelet as a gift for her birthday. Although she would be more feminine when necessary, such as being a waitress or going out with her friends. She hardly ever put on make-up, a natural blonde and sapphire-eyed beauty.

"Aagh, that reminds me! I have to tell Riza and Sheska about last night." She thought with fright, there's no way she'd make it a day alive without spilling her guts. Riza would have her in a chokehold before she could even use the restroom as an excuse to escape.

Riza Hawkeye: employee of the month, was always at the top of her game, and had hobbies that included shooting very powerful yet dangerous rifles. Riza's goal is to be a sniper and help the war going on in Drachma and other countries surrounding their country, Amestris.

However that was a long ways away from being a hostess at the restaurant Winry also worked at, that's how they met.

Part of Winry wanted to believe that she could do her best to support Riza with her goals but another part wanted her to stay safe and out of the cross-fire.

As for Sheska, she's the most intellectual person Winry had ever known, other than the strategic Riza. Sheska was book smart not street smart, you would even think she would know what Winry meant when she said that to her. Yet Sheska failed to ever hear of the term street smart.

Sheska also works at the restaurant that Winry and Riza do. Unlike Riza's higher status as a hostess, Sheska works as a bus person and her second job is a librarian at the Central Library. Because she is working for her mother to get into a better hospital, she even burdens herself with a third job. That job is a secretary for the criminal records of the military. The third job pays best but the pay dwindles so often because of tax abuse from the government.

Winry herself had considered being in the medical field and carry out her parents duties to the military. _'Why is everything about the military these days?_' She thought in anger. _'It makes me sick to my stomach knowing people are going north like it's a migration.'_

She finally pulled into the parking lot and ran inside the restaurant, down the hall on the left, and into the door labeled _'Employees Only'_.

She was greeted by a very tired looking and changing Riza. "I was wondering when you were going to show up." Riza said amused, "Up late last night?" She added with a grin.

"I should ask the same to you, what happened after I left?" Winry countered.

Riza's chocolate eyes flashed in remembrance and said, "It should be pretty similar to what I assume you did last night." She then took a pill out of her purse and downed some water with it. That proved what Riza had also done last night.

"Oh! I forgot to take one this morning, can I get one?" Winry pleaded, for she did not want a 'bump' in the road of her future.

"Ah-hah!" Riza exclaimed and pointed at Winry's reddening face. "So you _did_ fuck him last night, and sure thing." Winry caught the birth control pill and swallowed quickly enough to answer back.

"I did not _'fuck'_ him Riza, we just had hot drunk sex." She said quite matter-of-factly. "Besides, who did you have drunk hot sex with?"

Riza was silent but decided for once to let Winry into her more personal life. "His name is Roy. He was really tall, had dark hair, and his sexy onyx eyes wouldn't leave mine until the 'hot drunk sex' was over." Riza sighed. "I know it's against the rules to want someone's number after a one night stand, but I think I do."

Winry's eyes headed straight to the floor. "Yea... Um about that." She began. Riza eyed her suspiciously and the longer Winry waited to continue, the more fierce Riza's eye-daggers became. "He gave me his number this morning... I mean it was on my pillow this morning with the words _'Call me'_ and his number on it."

Riza stared wide-eyed at Winry. "He what?" She whispered, dumbfounded. "Hmm, you know I kinda like this guy for you, he's gutsy." Riza approved. "So did you call him?" She then questioned.

"Yeah well, that's the thing." Winry's eyes were downcast and Riza read her expression almost immediately.

"Oh I see, you're stressed out because he didn't answer on the first call." Riza announced in her know-it-all voice. "So now you're all depressed and wonder what you did wrong. Well I can assure you that you didn't fuck him wrong, otherwise he would've left your ass halfway through it. But don't worry Win," she reassured her, "if only you have his number, then it would show up as an unfamiliar number to him. He may have then just brushed it off, so if that's the case just keep calling until he answers." Riza continued wickedly.

"The other thing it may be is he was busy, you know like at work or school or something like that. So relax okay? Try again during break, I'll meet you outside like usual and be the one listening in." Riza stated while pinning on her name tag and heading out the door to the podium. "Better hurry girl! It's lunch time and you know we get busy right about now!" She shouted as she disappeared.

"Riza's right!" Winry told herself confidently. "I'm coming! Wait up!" She yelled after her friend and took off after her.

Little did she know, her phone would ring during her busiest hours later in the day.

**To Be Continued**

I hope the edited version is much better. :) And more professional too.


	3. 03: Missed Calls

**Authors's Note:** Okay so I'm introducing a few new characters :) And this chapter is now edited as well as the rest! Finally :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA but I wish I did!

**Missed Calls**

At 2:50PM the second session ended and the cluster of tired and cranky college students rose, stretched, and left as soon as possible. All except for Edward, this made Mustang's day. Ed took as much time that was possible to gather his things and make his way down the steps towards Mustang's desk. Eventually he met his destination, and the exhausted eyelids that belonged to the professor, transformed with evil giddy-ness.

Now that they were alone, they could talk on real terms. "Give me back my damn phone you asshole." Edward said as he stretched his hand out expectantly over Mustang's golden plate on his desk, reading _'R. Mustang'_.

"Why is that how a big boy asks for something, brat?" Mustang vehemently returned. He opened a drawer and withdrew some paperwork along with Edwards's cell phone. He held them up and said, "5,000 words about the colonization of the Anglo-Saxons and their communities surrounding them. Due in two days. Enjoy the return of your fucking phone!" Mustang's hard smile muffled the laughter of superiority that threated to escape.

Edward snatched the phone, as well as the thesis to base his new 'extra-credit' off of, and continued to glare at Mustang. He then muttered a "piss-off" as he left briskly. Walking down the front steps of the University's main entrance, Edward made his way to the student parking lot. He stole a glance at his watch to check the time while unlocking his car and gliding in. "Shit, it's 3:10. Al's going to kill me if I'm late again picking him up." He sped his way to Central high to pick up his little brother.

Edward's younger brother is Alphonse Elric. He isn't missing any limbs, like his brother, but he's very cautious and protective towards everything. Alphonse looks a lot like his brother with slightly darker blonde hair and warm brown eyes instead of gold. Although even with similar appearances, their personalities differ greatly. Unlike the butch attitude and foul mouth that belongs to his brother, Al is your average young gentleman. He's also had more stable relationships than his brother has at age 16. He's a classic hard worker who is president for the sophmores and holds the school's titles as best pianist, violinist, and freehand painter. Although the only thing it takes to destroy his politeness is to be his brother, Edward. Along with the attitude and tardyness that comes with him.

The elder blonde pulled up to the pick-up zone and saw an angry foot-tapping Alphonse. "Hello? Band practice at the town center! Get a move on!" Al threw his violin into the trunk and leaped into the passengers seat. He huffed loudly at every red light on the way there. This quickly began to irritate the elder brother and he made sure to speed just enough to get past a light without running it.

Soon enough they reached Al's destination. "Thanks brother." Muttered Al, somewhat appreciatively. He slammed the car door shut, grabbed his violin, and strode into the music hall. After Al was dropped off, Ed took his time driving. He soon discovered he was just driving and not going anywhere in particular. He was just driving, it was somewhat of a stress reliever.

Looking at the clock, reading 3:40pm, in the car he cursed yet again as he remembered he infact _did_ have somwhere to be. His job. "Every fucking time." He hissed as he drove dangerously fast, cutting off several people. After running several lights and stop signs, he pulled into a parking lot in front of a large building labeled _E=Mc2_. Because of a full elevator, he found himself running up the massive amounts of steps as usual and he continued to leap on and on until he reached the 5th floor.

He did not stop for a breather for he still had some distance to cover. Soon, after about 5 minutes of frantic sprinting, Edward finally reached his checkpoint and threw open the door into the laboratory. The stale odor of mixed chemicals swamped the room, making the average person nauseous. However Edward obviously is not average and can withstand it, and being so used to it he doesn't even notice it anymore.

"Just where have you been?" Dr. Marcoh asked in a state of his usual annoyance from the corner of the room. He was at his desk and had his back turned to Ed. "Honestly Edward, if you're going to work here and expect to get paid, you should be on time more often." Marcoh said while giving an exasperated sigh. Ed only scratched his head in embarrassment. The one person who normally scolds Ed is Mustang, and he'd just retaliate in any piss-poor manner possible. But it was different when his boss did because he hardly ever had to. Ed actually managed to stay on the Doctor's good side during his employment there.

"I won't deduct any pay this time, but next time I will. So think twice next time before you decide to fraternize with your girlfriends after classes. There's a stack of orders to be made for our new supplies list, it's on your desk so get to it." Marcoh chuckled as Ed stumbled over, even more embarrassed than before.

Things calmed down and Ed got his mind off things while he finished up his paperwork. Ed loved his job mostly because it was the most contact he could ever get in with certain chemicals beyond the classroom labs. He always studied the deconstruction and reconstruction of elements he tested in the laboratory with Doctor Marcoh. They study hard for a reason. There is a legend out there of their world's most advanced yet destructible element. Philosopheronium. Most modern day scientists refer to it as the Philosopher's Stone because of the shape the mythical element supposedly maintains. However nothing about that particular subject ever leaves the laboratory. It is strictly classified.

Edward soon lost track of time and after about 2 hours of vigorous chemical testings, it was break time. While Ed was in the elevator down to the buffet on the first floor for the evening, he opened his flip phone and turned it on.

He knew what he would have to do when he pocketed his phone and hurried to his meal. Ed engorged as much food that the buffet staff would allow in order to save time for 'what had to be done'. When the food was finished he took a nervous gulp and steadily made his way outside the main entrance to sit on the front steps. He pulled out his phone for only the third time that day, normally always on it all the time any other day. But not today of course.

It was about 6:20. _'Come on Ed! What's there to be afraid of? Stop being nervous, this is exactly what Maes talked to you about. But it's not like he's wrong... Just do it already and stop acting like a pussy!'_ His inner conflicting emotions argued. He proceeded to shake his head violently to get rid of as many thoughts as he could while looking like a shaking dog to a weirded out passerby. Accepting his fate and swallowing his pride, he shakily selected his missed call and waited for the ringing to begin.

He waited. And waited. Waiting only to hear her voice machine. Her sweet voice sang into the voice messaging system and he sank to his knees, sitting on the steps, while cancelling the call.

"All worked up for nothing... I'm such a fool. Well maybe I do deserve it." He cursed himself. _'Payback's a bitch.'_ He thought bitterly and sulked back inside.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Previously that same day at 4:00pm, Winry's shift finally ended. She was pissed because of how busy their lunches always were and how she always managed to be in charge of them. Another thing was that she didn't get to have break so she could eat, unlike the snobby and pig-headed customers she and Riza dealt with earlier that day.

Riza walked in the locker room following suit of Winry. As they changed, Winry was the quicker of the two for she had another job to get to. "I'm really sorry I kept you busy Win," Riza apologized, "We never got to call him during what was supposed our break." Riza patted Winry's back as she made a start for the door. Winry turned around with a pathetic look combined with a forced smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Riza, have a nice night." Winry then left, leaving Riza stuck by herself explaining the details to Sheska with a remorseful look spread across her face. Then for both of them once everything was said and done.

It was a quiet trip home. Winry felt dead but made no impression of it even by herself. She was too strong to give in that easily. Remembering Mr. Garfiel's surprise, she sobered up and skipped inside her home to grab the essentials for the next task of her busy day. Soon enough she was back in the familiar machine room with the smell of oil in the air. Winry was wearing gray coveralls that tied around her waist, a black zip up tube top, and a red bandana over her ponytail. She strode over to Garfiel's office.

She opened his door and walked past his desk to the corner of the room where Garfiel was. At his feet were several brown boxes full of packing peanuts.

"Oh! Miss Winry! You gave me a fright!" Mr. Garfiel exclaimed as he dropped whatever he was holding back into one of the boxes below. "My my dear, now I have to go fix my lip-gloss."

"Sorry Mr. Garfiel," Winry started in apology, "I-"

"Don't worry about it little miss! While I go to the little boys room you can see the surprise for yourself! I'm sure this will take your mind off the boy troubles I'm sure you're having and be oh so excited!" He explained, giddy as a school girl, and skipped away to the 'little boys room'. Sure Mr. Garfiel was gay, but he was one of the best mentors Winry had ever had. He would even lend an ear whenever she was in a predicament with a guy. Not to mention his shops get the best shipments in Central.

Remembering what he allowed her to do, she immediately dug through the little green peanuts and came upon some smooth plating. "Oh my god!" She gasped aloud as she realized the advanced pieces of technology lying in her oil-smeared palms.

"MR. GARFIEL! I LOVE YOU!" She shouted out his office door. She then hurriedly grabbed the boxes and moved up to the front of the shop. Carrying the 3 large boxes all at once was an easy task for her. She then placed them upon the floor and took out the pieces one by one on her own examination table. They were the most gorgeous puzzle pieces she had ever seen, let alone touched. _'Well other than someone else I know... '_ She giggled to herself and left thoughts of Edward behind for the moment to absorb herself entirely in her task at hand.

"Automail..." She breathed in an essence of awe. Even unheard of in some out skirting countries, she knew enough about this phenomenon to build her own pairs of arms and legs out of it. All thanks to Mr. Garfiel and the things he already taught her about auto mail of course.

Even around 2 hours later she was still experimenting with her own models, forgetting all other troubles in her life. Even forgetting about her cell phone, still sitting in her car, ringing as she tinkered away.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ed's work in the laboratory was finished and he was packing up his books to get ready for heading home. _'This is the worst day of my life.'_ He thought, overly exaggerating. Edward didn't even bother hurrying, he was late too many times to count today already. He then found out he failed to get home early enough to feed his brother. With an empty fridge he was going to order pizza instead that night. Sure the money that anonymously appeared in their account occaissionally hepled out some but the numbers had been decreasing lately.

For what seemed like the fifth time that day, Edward raced home. He hurried only to run to his apartment door and find a note on their door, the note was for Ed.

_'Dear Brother,'_ began Alphonse's perfect cursive, _'I was here earlier than usual today from practice, but left to eat with some friends. I'll see you home later tonight around 9:30ish. Please don't be late again next time.'_ Ed could perfectly imagine the look of disappointment that would've been all over Al's face as he wrote the note.

Slightly relieved his brother wasn't starving and waiting for his pathetic and useless older brother, Edward reached into his messenger bag to grab his phone to check the time. 8:00pm. "Well, better get the money and order now while it's not too late." He said to himself while searching his bag for his house keys. Then his pockets. A loud and obnoxious curse. The messenger bag again.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed in disbelief. _'Where are my goddamn keys?'_ He thought and saw the shit pile he was buried up to his neck in. He banged his head against the door while fussing a frustrated yell. "Gone! Gone! Gone! Fuck! Shit! Damn! I'm so screwed!" _'This is going to be embarrassing if I have to wait more than an hour for my LITTLE brother to unlock the door. I'll look like such an idiot! He'll I AM an idiot!'_ He scolded with no remorse in his thoughts.

Giving up after his little tantrum, he slumped down on the floor, leaning against his locked door and checked his phone for the time again like he had OCD. "8:04pm huh? Well, I did want to take a nap today." he mumbled and grasped his phone with it pressed against his cheek. His eyelids began to droop and the heavy overexertion of his day took its toll.

He was finally starting to relax...

Until there was a familiar disturbance.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was a long day and Winry was looking forward to a decent meal. She hadn't eaten much except for breakfast that morning and some granola bars Garfiel had gladly given her. The first thing she did was check the time on her cell phone once she was situated inside her car.

Before she could read the clock she gasped and saw what seemed like a miracle. "He called!" She yelled in her car, and hit the top of her head on the car roof from her leap of joy. _'Pfft, I deserve it.'_ She reasoned for stating the obvious. 8:03pm read her screen.

With no hesitation, she dialed his number that she had already memorized due to her extreme infatuation with him. After about 3 dial tones, there was a click of connection followed by the sounds of muffled movement. This signaled Winry's chance to start the long-awaited fulfillment of _'Call Me'_.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The same obnoxious tune rang loudly in Edward's ear for the second time that day. He yelped in fright for his eyes had finally gotten into sleep mode. Ed cursed and raised his phone to his drooping eyelids.

They no longer drooped and in fact were now wide as saucers.

He excitedly but with equal nervousness, accepted the call at the realization of the caller's identity. He let out a breath he had involuntarily been holding and heard what sounded like nervous feminine breathing.

"...Hello?" She squeaked.

He couldn't believe his ears. _'Is the really happening? So I didn't get rejected?'_ He pondered in shock and amazement.

"...Hello, is anyone there?" Her voice sounded as though her posture was only just now maintained.

_'Answer dumbass!'_ His conscience screamed in annoyance. "Uh-yes! Hello? Hi what's up? Hey!" He spluttered in pure embarrassment. Shaking off his nerves he started over. "Hello? Is this Winry?"

"Yes! Winry my name is!-what? Oh! I mean yeah it's Winry!" She too blubbered out. She cursed at her jitteriness and continued. "So this is Ed right? Edward?"

"Yeah that's me" He confirmed in bliss, letting the silence dag out. Both started to reminisce through their night together and the massive fluctuations of feelings for each other. Faces burned tomato red and emotions were met and accepted with caution thrown in the wind. The two became unaware of the silence being drawn out before them. But Winry noticed it first and casually took initiative like usual.

"Um well I know it's kind of awkward to say this after everything, but I'm glad were talking like this." Said a shy but confident Winry. Ed could almost see her face in a mild blush at her words, because after all perky rouge had already made its way to Ed's ears. "I know this is the first time we managed to finally speak over the phone but I have to tell you something first."

"Alright, shoot" Edward acknowledged.

"I believe you left a set of house keys at my place and I figure they're important, so you want them back?" She asked politely and made a face of confusion after she heard a loud smack on the other line. "What was that? Are you okay?" Pure concern radiated from her lips at the question.

Ed had just previously smacked his forehead in even more embarrassment and anger for his stupidity. "I-It's nothing, I'm fine. Yeah I kind of need them don't I?" Ed laughed and pushed away his self-righteous act of punishment.

"You haven't been waiting at your door or something have you?" She asked him, suddenly even more concerned.

"Oh no no! Nothing like that!" He lied a little too quickly. Winry mentally slapped herself for not trying to call him more than the one time.

"Right then... So I would think you would want them now?" She asked again as she moved on, trying to forget about how worried he must have been. He was probably in a frantic search for his keys due to her carelessness.

"Yeah I would.. " He said bashfully. "So where should we meet? Can it be right now because I have to get money from my house to order pizza."

There was a pause. "You there?" He asked.

"Oh yes! I'm here sorry! I was listening, sure so let's meet... Um do you know where Shmetterling Park is?" Said Winry with an anxious tone.

Edward winced as if he had been punched in the gut at the suggestion of the location. To the average person this is just an innocent park, but it's already been covered that Edward isn't average and neither has his past been. The simple park served as a part in the dark memories of Ed's past on 'that' day. The horrifying events of said area billowed through Edwards eyes and clouded them. They began to sear with pain and anger which swelled as a fierce and fiery flash of fire glistened amidst his golden orbs.

More silence. "Hello? Ed? Is that place alright with you?" The innocent question repeated in Edward's discombobulated mind.

He shook his head vigorously and answered with a swallow of pride. "Sounds good, I'll be there soon." And he swiftly hung up, not allowing an answer.

_'Fate has a funny way if reappearing huh?'_ He configured in his mind as he walked down the stairs to what seemed like doomsday.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

8:23PM, read Winry's glowing screen. It was a frigid outside and Winry made proof of that with her puffs of air making an appearance to September's chill.

_'Where is he?'_ She thought, wrapping her arms around herself. It wasn't working to well. She was in a such hurry to get his keys to him so she didn't change out of her tube top with coveralls. There were goosebumps on every possible inch of her skin as she desperately attempted to find a warmer alternative. Her silent cries of help for warmth were answered.

A huge trench coat had been draped around her shoulders and the shock of warmth made her squeak in surprise.

"Why are you out here in the cold with just... umm- that on?" He questined pathetically when he saw the skimpy top she had on. His lame stutter was followed by a reddening face.

_'For already having sex with me, he seems like an innocent kid when it comes to cleavage... Perfect! I found a weak spot to torture him with.'_ Winry thought deviously,and concidentally off-topic. She then gathered her thoughts and took his car keys out from their hiding place _-nestled in her tube top-_ and waved them in his face. So red he could compete with a tomato, Ed shakily grasped the already warm house keys from her hands and murmured a thanks in a quiet reply.

They sat in awkward silence until this time the one who broke it was Ed and with a brave proposition. "Are you hungry? We could order pizza back at my place if you'd like?" His question full of pauses and breaks. This gave away just how much his affection was if asking a simple question was a challenge.

_'He seems different somehow, innocent... I like it, it's cute.'_ Winry thought with an unmistakable nod of the head._ 'Wait. He's... Tense. And not in the way of asking for a small eating arrangement.'_ She silently observed.

Edward was tense. The park didn't exactly hold decent memories for him. He just wanted out of there. He briefly looked past his shoulder, for he felt an unwanted presence amidst.

There was.

The pair left suddenly, leaving behind the source of Edwards's problem. A figure with casted shadows among him moved backwards into further darkness since his examination was over.

_'There's no mistake, that's the same blonde brat.'_ The stranger thought with disgust. And with that, his being disappeared into the night without a trace.

Just like he always did.

**To Be Continued**

Yay! They are all finished! :3 'Till next time!


	4. 04: Restart

**Author's Note: **Hey! Good news! I'm not dead! Haha well long story short I've been busy. I hope you guys aren't mad at me however few there actually are. I am sorry though, I hope this makes up for it! But first I have some special thanks to my first reviewers! (By the way I have edited this chapter!)

**Court1410**: Thank you! And thanks for the motivation to start an account!

**Queen NekoChan**: Thank you for each update! I know my grammar is horrible and I didn't even edit the last chapter at all! It is a disaster and needs some touching up.

**FullmetalFan16**: I'm trying! Thank you so much!

**Watergirl197**: I'm working on it! Thanks!

**Moxie4evr**: I'm glad you're enjoying it! I love writing it, I'm just unfortunately lazy.

Well here is the long lost fourth chapter! It's kind of long and feels boring in my opinion but I feel it's necessary for them to get closer. Ands it's like an extra 1k, just for you guys! I already have the whole plot figured out, I just have to do the real work now! Oh and there are no breaks in this chapter. I'll stop babbling now, Here ya go!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own FullMetal Alchemist. Only in my dreams ;)

**Restart**

The crisp chill was carried by the wind as it ventured great distances across Amestris and filed through each building, alleyway, nook and cranny. One particular cranny was down the front gaping hole of the trench coat Winry was wearing. She visibly and audibly shivered which caused a more brisk pace to enfold between her and her escort.

Ed opened his car door for her and shut it curtly to proceed to his own side. Trying to heat her up as soon as possible, Ed practically launched himself inside the car which was followed by the loud bang of a now shut car door. Key already in ignition, he cranked harder than usual and immediately rotated each dial involving heat at its highest setting.

Exhaling a warm breath of relief, Winry gladly adjusted to the now climate controlled car interior. Like most of their conversations so far, it was very mute in the car ride.

After staring out the window to the point where her eyes were strained, Winry decided to make small talk and tell him whatever she could possibly think of. It all just seemed to pour out almost uncontrollably to the unprepared driver to her left.

"Well Rockbell is my last name, and my favorite color is yellow. I grew up in a small town over in the east, where my dog, Den, and my Grandmother currently live. My favorite snack is Nutella on graham crackers and I absolutely hate tapioca pudding. My current jobs are a waitress and a mechanic. I've never been to the ocean before so it's on my list of places I want to go. I normally don't go clubbing very often so last night was rare.. Well not what happened with you I mean!" she corrected frantically with a reddening face and continued her miniature autobiography.

"I used to want to join the medical services in the war up north in Drachma but my other careers got the better of me. I'm trained in CPR, First Aid, and have successfully delivered a baby before. Let's see... Oh! My two closest friends work at the same restaurant that I work in. Their names are Riza and Sheska and they are really wonderful people once you get past the piles of books and rifles."

"Rifles?" asked Ed, intrigued with eyes still painfully focused on the road.

Glad to have snatched his interest, she resumed.

"Riza loves the shooting range, she goes there often to train for the war's pre-assessment. She's really dedicated when it comes to her father's honor and I'm sure anyone would with such knowledge at hand, especially when he passed on his important research to her. She kind of has two personalities but I wouldn't call it bipolar just yet. Whenever she is calm and composed her demeanor is very pleasant and she can be mischievous but fun at the same time. As for her other personality she can be very demanding and at certain times violent, but only when necessary. She has a bit of bite to her bark though so watch how you speak to her or she'll threaten you with some kind of rifle."

With raised eyebrows, Ed whistled and then asked, "So what about Sheska?"

Happy to know he isn't bored yet she flashed him a warm smile before answering him.

"Now for Sheska, she'll somehow squeeze in reading over a hundred books during her multiple jobs. She'll memorize it too, it sounds kind of strange and questionable but once you get past her obscenities, she's a good person. Almost too good, and neither Riza nor I are good role models for her since she should have some sort of way to express herself without the involvement of a novel. Very intelligent that girl, but you get her and a guy alone; she freaks and can barely say anything sensible. Kind of sad really but we're working on it." She laughed heartily and it made Ed want to join in so he muffled his laughter slightly to enable himself to think for his own little life story.

Thinking quickly, he began to blurt whatever came to mind first as they neared the apartment.

"Okay, so my last name is Elric and my favorite color is red. I've been to the ocean before; it's not all it's cracked up to be. All I got was a nasty burn, a jellyfish sting, some fricken crazy crabs on my feet and sand in my shorts."

Winry giggled at his little rant.

"I work at Emc Inc. as an assistant to doctor Marcoh which also identifies anything involving science as my favorite subject. Because of that I'll admit I can be a complete skeptic most of the time and tend to stubbornly argue so here's a sorry for future reference." he added with a light chuckle.

_'Hmm, future reference huh?'_ Winry internally debated whilst paying attention.

"As for a head on career I'm not too sure what to do but I'd probably like to be involved in work that had me going traveling a lot, I really want to see as much of the world as I can. There are so many places to see and search for anything interesting worth discovering."

"Like what?" she asked, leaning towards him, giving off the scent of machine oil, presumably from her job as a mechanic.

He shamefully realized how rapidly he gets distracted whenever her scent rises to his face. He bit his tongue hard to shake it off and answered, being cautious of how he worded himself to prevent any classified information from slipping his lips.

"Oh you know all kinds of things that might seem interesting or significant in any way. I'll collect my observations for research and probably publish some useful books for the travelers. What else do you want to know?" He asked, nervously attempting to casually change the subject.

"Oh! What about your friends?" she said with a look of curiosity that was oblivious to his jittery maneuver.

He ironically thanked God.

Despite the fact he just parked the car in front of the building, he continued. Talking like this was nice every once in a while.

"Okay then, well two of my friends are Maes and Jean but sometimes you'll hear us call each other by our last names. We were friends when we were younger and whenever we played around we called each other that as some sort of codename I guess," He laughed, "Kinda strange I know but we still do it, Maes's codename is Hughes and Jean's is Havoc."

"I don't think it's strange," she said through a smile, "just creative and it sounds innocently adventurous."

He just smiled in relief. "Well that's good to hear, well back to your question. So let's start with Maes. Where do I begin? He's somewhat a pain in the ass but not as much as Havoc. And he certainly doesn't smoke like Havoc does either. He also has a little sister, Elicia, he's _way_ too overprotective about and is always flashing pictures if her in the most inconvenient of times. He can be a smart ass most of the time too and that just takes away from his more intelligent aura. He is the same way with his girlfriend, Gracia. My God they just need to buy a place already before their little_'sleepovers'_ disgust me any more than they already have. Despite that he's got this way of helping people out and understanding them. He's always giving advice to Elicia and believe it or not even to me and Jean. He's the oldest so he's had more experiences than us. In short he's just a goodhearted person, almost like a brother. But I've already got one so a figurative brother is as far as it'll go!" He just laughed at his own realization of his good friend.

-Nearby in Hughes's apartment, the very man himself was sneezing up a storm with a frantic tissue-holding Gracia at arms length. "Where did that come from?" She asked, exasperated at his sudden nasal attack. He just shrugged it off and graciously accepted her tissue. "Blow."-

Back in the car Ed glanced over a Winry only to discover her already large doe eyes grow even wider with sparkling sapphire stars. A matching smile soon plastered her face.

"You have a brother? How amazing! Tell me about him! What's his name?" she shot questions one after another, completely forgetting about what kind of person Havoc is.

Bewildered at her strange and sudden excitement, he simply gave her a funny look.

She sank back in her seat and laughter then apologized, "Sorry, it's just I don't have any siblings... I want to hear what it's like." she gazed down and found her lap very interesting.

"Well more than anything I love Al." he knowingly stated.

"Al?" she asked, looking up. "Yep, Alphonse Elric, the one and only." he answered.

Choosing to ignore the distant look in her eyes he began. "Al... Well I certainly wouldn't know what to do without him. Even though he's the younger one I still rely on him more than I should. He's crazy smart for his age, he's only 16 and he's already in all AP classes. Back when I took AP I took it as advanced procrastination." He chuckled at his own stupidity and she joined him.

"Advanced procrastination? Really?" Her giggles escalated to laughter. "You are too silly," she smiled.

"Continue," she insisted, trying to stifle her amusement.

"Well he is definitely determined and maybe even more than me and that's saying something. He's headstrong but he's still got that child-like innocence and can be naive at times as well. He's better off in the women's department as well. Well better than me at least. I don't know why but he just attracts a LOT of girls to my house. I had to help him eat at least half of his Valentine chocolate this past year. But he's too nice to reject any girls right away. I don't know how many but he's definitely had a lot of first dates that ended with an "_I'm sorry but you're not my type_, or _I'm not really interested in anyone right now."_ Yeah he has more friends who are girls than friends who are guys. And then there's Rose..."

Her eyes narrowed at the tone of his voice at the mention of her name. "Is something wrong with her?"

"Everything!" he abruptly shouted.

She bounced to the right, surprised at his outburst. "What is everything exactly?" She asked with eyebrows raised.

He groaned into his free hand that covered his mouth and his eyebrows arched in annoyance. She could see the pain and annoyance this woman seemed to cause all over his expression.

"Rose is our neighbor. One day she made an attempt at Al but I intervened because I heard of how she likes to use guys from Hughes and Havoc. I didn't want that to happen to him so I kind of well... intervened."

She gave him a look of questioning. "And?"

"And it was a terrible mistake that feels like a death sentence." He flashed his golden eyes over to hers briefly to try and read her silence. Nothing readable. He resumed. "So I went out on a date to distract her. It was all for Al's sake."

Feeling a strange sudden pang of jealously, she stated, "Well you act like it's a bad thing."

"It is the worst thing any guy would experience. She is obsessed now... with me! I can't remember the last time I peacefully entered my home without getting tackled by her or opening the front door only to find it unlocked and that damned girl in my bed, naked!"

"She's got balls." Winry stated, and soon began laughing at his misfortune openly. His face began to fume and he attempted to halt her laughter by jerking the car purposely as they parked.

"Are you finished?" he asked in annoyance to the giggling woman. She nodded in reply and coughed, tightening her hold in the comfortable coat that was still trapping the warmth to her flesh.

They noticed the stillness of the car after just sitting there so they got out of the car. Ed hastily proceeded to the main entrance of the large building followed by Winry and a silent breeze as well. After a quiet elevator ride consisting of awkward glances, they walked out at a more normal pace and to his own door.

She watched him glance around, assuming he was scanning for the sly woman she heard oh so much about. There weren't any unwanted presences nearby, or in the hallway at least, so he returned his attention to the door in front of him.

While he was twisting the key he added as a side note, "Oh and Al will be coming home later, but he shouldn't be back until 9:30 so I guess we can just chill for a while."

Nodding her head in acknowledgment they entered and he led her to the quaint cream couch in the living room. She sat down slowly and took in her surroundings while Edward went and made some hot chocolate. Waiting for the water to boil he quickly retrieved a sweatshirt from the contents of his closet from his room. On his way back to the kitchen he lightly tossed it onto the couch next to Winry.

"Put that on to keep warm, I don't keep the heat on very often because it's pretty damn expensive."

She obliged and raised her arms over her head, causing her perky bust to make itself known to the world, in the process of applying the garment to her torso. Unknowingly, Ed caught a glimpse of her movements and bit the inside of his cheek to forcibly stop his peeking. She patted the sweater comfortingly around her stomach and she inhaled its scent. There weren't any traces of exotic cologne but there was a scent that drew her in and made her feel safe and warm. Basking in his scent, she looked around again and noticed a few family photos. She stood up and walked over to where the entertainment center was and stared intently at one specific photo.

A beautiful young woman with long, auburn hair was crouched down in grass. Her eyes were closed but they added an effect to her large smile, revealing true joy that was effectively infectious because Winry herself could not help but smile. Especially because the warming expression the woman wore was directed towards the two boys wrapping themselves around her arms. They were of identical height, one with golden wheat hair and the other with chocolate brown hair. The same occurred in their eyes.

After the two steaming mugs were prepared, Ed made his way over to the kitchen phone and dialed the number for pizza, but did not hit 'Send' yet. He moved to the living room and set down the mugs on the coffee table.

"Is this your mother and brother?" She lightly asked, unaware of the bristling rage surfacing on Edward's face. He clenched his fists in pain and looked at the carpet. "Yeah... that's Al and... my Mother."

Not noticing his change of tone, she continued speaking about the contents in the frame in awe. "She is absolutely breathtaking. What is her name?" He flinched almost aggressively as she turned around.

A sharp intake of air came over her. She saw deep and intense pain wash over his golden eyes. The pain of loss, of impending desire, and hopelessness. A look she was all too familiar with.

Not bothering to look her in the eye, he answered anyways. "Her name was Trisha." That was all he could mutter.

She was so shocked she just stood there for a moment in guilt. She began to open her mouth to apologize but he raised his hand and looked up at her with sorrowful eyes. "Please don't... I hear it enough. It's fine I know you didn't mean to."

Embarrassed and ashamed, Winry blurted out, "I feel the same way when people see the picture of Mom and Dad at my house."

His eyes widened and remorse took over.

"Sara and Urey. I still love the even thought they've left this world." He quietly nodded and didn't say anything in response. However there was an empathetic gaze taking over. She walked over to the pastel furniture and parked herself trying not to make things awkward.

He then placed a seat next to Winry, and handed her the steaming mug from the table cautiously. He turned his attention away as he hit 'Send' and made the order with the home phone.

After hitting 'End' on his phone, the delivery call was finished. He returned his undivided attention to her. "So you mentioned living in a small town to the east, which one?" Asked Edward, deciding it would be best to forget about earlier.

"Oh, I lived in Resembool. You ever been there? It's a nice and peaceful town and the way the sun rises over the farms brings back good memories to me." She smiled warmly and resumed easily and thankfully forgetting those depressing thoughts. She didn't know why but it had been worse lately just to think about them. She sighed.

"But it got boring after a while and I needed to shake things up a little bit. So after discussing things with my Granny, I decided to head west to the infamous capital of Amestris. So far I've been doing very well even though it's mainly thanks to the money my parents left behind." Her eyes were once again downcast.

Eyeing the drastic change of expression, Edward answered her previous question. "I actually used to live in Resembool when I was younger, I lived there with my family for a while until... uh... some things happened." Not wanting to bring up an undesired conversation about his past, he raised his arm and scratched the back of his head with his gloved hand and mentioned, "So you said you were a mechanic? What kind?"

Winry almost spit out her chocolate delight as she noticed a glimmer of something when he raised his arm. She snapped out of her gloom and a hint of curiosity made its presence known in her azure gaze.

_'I thought it was strange for him to be wearing gloves while indoors.'_ She observed thoughtfully.

Acting instinctively during her thoughts, she quickly replaced her beverage onto the coffee table and lunged for his right arm.

"What the-!" he yelped as she snaked herself around his arm and fought the immense strength hidden within the clothing.

_'What the hell is she doing?'_ he thought, utterly confused.

He took a sharp inhale as a tingling sensation shot up his right arm. He shivered and gasped slightly when her hands slipped inside his coat sleeve and grasped the cool metal. When they went lax and the nerves settled slowly, Winry cautiously raised his dark sleeve to reveal the very metal of her deepest dreams and desires. Unfortunately for Edward, just as his nerves adjusted to the touch of her firm yet soft hands, his ears now suffered a need of adjustment as well. She squealed higher than the fat kids would, fighting for the last chocolate bar at fat camp.

"Eeeek! AUTOMAIL! I knew there was something you weren't telling me, and hiding this with gloves isn't very tactful Edward." she gabbled on with a tsk tsk.

Pulling out of her grasp immediately in outrage, Ed exclaimed, "Just what the hell do you know about automail?" He then instantly wished he bit back his harsh words when her already excited eyes widened even more. Thinking she was about to burst into tears, he began to frantically think about a way to apologize to her.

Then the exact opposite happened. "WHAT DO I KNOW ABOUT AUTOMAIL? WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT? I KNOW EVERYTHING THERE IS TO KNOW ABOUT THAT TABOOED SUBJECT!" Her reddened face from the outburst, and the almost visible steam that was radiating from her silenced the poor Elric.

She composed herself and spoke in a more appropriate manner. "Just because I'm a girl, it doesn't mean I don't know anything about mechanics or shop. It's one of my internships, remember? Sorry for yelling at you but you asked for it by yelling first. Why do you look so confused anyways?"

"Well like you said, automail is a tabooed subject so it just surprised me you knew about mechanisms as advanced as this. I mean nobody knows about this really... not to mention you tackled the hell out of me." They both calmed down and Winry began to pour all sorts of information about his arm that even its host didn't know.

But soon her senseless bragging and explanations started to bore Edward and instead of listening, he simply observed her beautiful features. Noticing an oil smudge on her cheek he bit back a chuckle thinking about how cute she looked all dirty. He also noticed how deep and intense her eyes became when she talked about something serious and meaningful to her. Unconsciously, he reached forward to wipe away the smudge, automatically bringing them closer, and she abruptly stopped mid-conversation as she realized their enclosing distance. Feeling his minty breath entice her face, she then felt the warmth of his left hand on her face feel hotter as she moved her head closer and closer as if on instinct. Edward, who was still focused on removing the smudge, had felt her eyes boring into his and turned his attention towards her face, actually her lips. His hand remained on her face, lingering as long as possible. Feeling teased by the presence of their breaths mingling between their faces only made them enclose even more. It had been too long since their kiss and she wanted to remember this one. She started to close her eyes gently and she cautiously leaned in. He put his other hand to her other cheek and pulled her face into his own ready for their lips to meet. She felt the taunting brush of his lips against hers.

"BROTHER! I'm hom-!" announced an expected but quickly previously forgotten visitor. Scrambling back to their original places, Edward leaped from the couch and ran towards the door where his younger brother sat with a heartening smile suitable for his face.

Patting his older brother's shoulder, he nearly inaudibly whispered "It's about damn time brother." And with that he threw Winry a charming smile and announced he was going to his room to study.

As Ed and Winry realized they were once again alone, they refused eye-contact until the shrill of the doorbell rang. Ed answered the door, paid the man, and took the aromatic box into the kitchen, leaving a trail of oregano and basil wafting towards Winry's seat.

Awkwardly returning with some pizza, Edward assumed his position next to her on the couch. Trying to make their previous actions disappear, Ed broke out into a conversation about cars. Being easily distracted by the subject, Winry became sucked in and nearly forgot about their almost kiss. Nearly.

Getting lost in their talk he resumed admiring her features knowing she was oblivious towards his actions. Or so he thought.

Winry was one hundred percent aware of his alluring stare on her figure. Her mind had still not forgotten what almost happened just before his brother arrived.

_'Why would almost kissing make me nervous or excited? We've obviously done more than that... if I can remember... Oh my gosh I don't even really remember!'_

Clear distress appeared on her face as her speech slurred and heightened in the wrong places. Taking notice Ed obviously asked what was wrong and got the usual, "Oh it's nothing!"

Glancing at the time which she noticed she began doing too often, Winry announced having to work the next morning and would have to leave. Seeing her to the door, he gave a bright smile to encourage her for more hopefully enjoyable visits sometime in the future.

"I had a nice time, thanks for the meal!" Winry told him with what Ed thought was an adorable blush.

"Oh and here's your coat back." She added while removing the garment off her lithe figure.

"No, keep it." He politely refused. "It's pretty cold out so you can hold onto it." He said while flashing a warm smile.

"Yeah... Thanks again. We can meet again and I'll return it properly." She beamed and got the reaction she was hoping for. Wanting to add to his even brighter enthusiastic smile, she landed a quick and surprisingly chaste peck upon his right cheek while saying their goodbyes.

"Call me when you want to hang out again!" She said loudly as she turned the corner towards the stairs with a wave.

"Sure thing!" He answered, seeing her white hand disappear around the corner. Sighing with a warm feeling in his broad chest, he started back into the apartment only to be faced with a similar, yet darker pair of his eyes.

"So… Winry, huh?" Al teased lightly while circling him as he came back to seat himself once again on the couch. Rather ungracefully at that.

"Shut up, Al.. " Ed mumbled while trying to suppress an embarrassing grin.

"She's a friend... " He finally muttered under the sparkling stare of his younger brother. "And stop looking at her, I saw you smiling and flirting with her as soon as you waltzed in uninvited." Ed randomly fumed.

Al's eyes immediately widened in surprise and he chuckled as he maturely pushed aside the accusation. "Wow, Maes was right, you must really like her to be acting this way, even to me."

Unsurprised by Edward's feelings of jealousy turning towards an unattractive irritability, Al sat himself up and bee-lined for the kitchen for some cold pizza and coffee. He bit back words explaining how he actually '_was'_ invited because it was his home as well. He also ignored the brash comments being nailed at him through the wall as Edward pouted off to his bedroom, cursing about why people had been saying the same thing to him all day.

"I'm goin' to bed!" He obnoxiously bellowed and closed the door loudly.

"Oh brother... " Al whispered, holding the warm mug against his lips.

_'This is just what you need to get back to normal. Well... what **we **need.'_ He thought and started to focus on a future Ed. One that is much happier than the current one who he could already hear snoring erratically. _'But he is already showing some changes.'_

Smiling to himself in hopes for more positive changes, he too clambered off to bed for the night.

**To be Continued**

See you next chapter! Please review! It will help me stay motivated. :)


	5. 05: The Nightmare Pt 1

**Author's Note: **Hey guys :) OMG school has started this past month and I can already tell that it's gonna be a hectic one for me. Pre-cal and AP US History will not suit me too well this year. So depending on how demanding my workloads are, I may or may not be able to write frequently :/ Then again it's not like I've been persistent in the past xD Anyways thank you to my reviewers and my silent readers as well! By the way, italicized O's indicate dreams. This is Al's dream but I told it using 3rd person, it just worked out better that way. Oh and I'm sorry if Trisha seems over the top, but she is kind of the epitome of Motherhood. (and sorry it took so long, my computer screwed up and I lost a good 500+ words so I had to remember and rewrite D: But strangely enough, I ended up adding extra stuff. Thus this chapter and probably the next two will be uber long :D) Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own FullMetal Alchemist in any way shape or form, but I shall borrow its characters for my own amusement ;) This section will be told in 3 or more parts.

**The Nightmare Pt. 1**

Alphonse Elric crossed the extremely small hallway and shuffled quietly into his room to turn in for the night. He was careful with his footwork to prevent from waking his elder brother whose own bedrom sat mere feet away. Despite his stealthiness he knew it was pointless_. 'Nothing could wake Ed when he snores like that._' He mused to himself. After changing into a pair of very comfortable pajamas he found pleasant sleep awaiting him underneath the covers. Sliding in gracefully he placed his head on the soothing fabric of his pillow and yanked the covers up around him, securing the warmth.

His eyes drooped ever so slowly while his mind went over the day ahead. Thoughts of the new girl Mei consumed him. Her beautiful, pale face illumunated the darkness of his mind. He would try his hardest to prevent anyone from discovering his new feelings for the Xingian, especially from his obnoxious friends. If Ed found out... He couldn't even imagine all the emarrassing teasing that would come his way. He would get him back so bad for teasing him about Winry. _'Wow, I think I should lay off... Who knows what torture would come my way if I keep this up.'_ He thought seriously, even though it wasn't in his nature to tease people, well not anymore, and even when he did, Ed was usually his only exception. But he's his brother so he has plenty reason and right already.

He smiled to himself, thinking about how happy Ed seems. His feelings of brotherly love were then followed by the speculations of his brother's newfound somewhat of a relationship with that Winry girl. _'Winry... I feel like I know her. On another note she seems really nice, a nice girl is what he needs. She's really pretty too so that works out in brother's favor as well. If they both look good then they should have ridiculously cute babies... Babies? Man I need sleep.' _In an attempt to shake away the strange thoughts involving his brother's love life, he physically shook himself and rolled over. Thoughts of Mei again recaptured his mind as sleep finally took its toll on his body. He drifted off with a blushing grin.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

"Al! Alphonse! Come on, wake up!" A 12 year old Edward attempted to shake the practically unconcious Alphonse out of his lethargic state. Now that he was irritated with the sleepy denials to move, Ed drew back his fleshy right fist and brought it upon the younger brother's skull without mercy.

_"OW!" _Al shrieked as he rose quickly, a little too quickly, only to fall off the edge of the bed and continue towards the unforgiving hardwood floor. Unable to control his childish nature, Ed burst into laughter and had to continue wiping away tears. The now wide-awake Alphonse glared at him while rubbing his bruising bottom.

"Brother! Why are you always so rough!" He asked in defiance towards his brother's actions. Remembering why he came to wake Al in first place, he put on an excited grin and proclaimed, "Don't you remember? Dad's taking us to work today! It's some 'Bring you family to work day' or something. We get to see his lab! Or at least I hope we do... Anyways he'll be taking you, me, and mom!" The ever-present grin only got wider as he recalled the information.

Al's eyes widened in rememberance and then got a sly look on his face.

"What?" Asked the elder, referring to the strange look being shot at him.

"Ed... Doesn't Mr. Rockbell work with dad?" He asked cooly, maintaining his sly expression.

"...Yeah, what of it?" Ed asked again, unaware of where Al was going with this.

"How do I know you're not just excited to see _Winry_?" Mirth flashed his chocolate eyes and started laughing profusely at Edward's flaring cheeks. "I-I a-am not! What makes you s-say that?"

"Oh brother you are hopeless, you and I both know that since they moved in across town you've had the biggest crush on her!"

"Shut up! What do you even know about girls? You're 9!" He then stuck out a small pink tongue in his direction and flew out the door into the hallway. "We're gonna leave without you, brat!" He teased from the bottom of the steps.

Shaking his head he stood up, still sore, and threw on proper clothing for the day ahead of him. He had to admit he was pretty excited, the chance to spend time with his dad let alone poke around his dad's research was pretty rare. After all, his dad was gone a lot and was usually always at work, frequently spending nights there. Al himself already understood his father's responsibilities, better than Ed at least. The elder usually complained whenever he wasn't around particularly about his continuous absences. However as soon as their dad actually came home, the piss-poor attitude vanished almost instantly.

He then chose to focus on the day ahead instead, and on the fortunate chances of bonding he had with his family. His _whole _family. He liked the sound of that. Ready and starving he ran out of the room, nearly jumping down the whole flight of stairs.

"Oh Al! You're awake, here have some jelly toast before we leave." Called the angelical voice of his mother. Both Ed and Al sat down and devoured their small meals in anticiation. Looking up from his crumby paper plate, Ed noticed something different about his mother. "Mom... What's on your face?"

Taken back for a second, Trisha giggled heartily. It was a soft and gentle tone. "It's just a little make-up darlng, it's not very often I get to see everyone in Central. I just want to look more appropriate for the occaisson."

"Oh... Well I don't think you need any of that stuff, Mom. You're too pretty already!" Ed exclaimed with Al nodding his head vigorously in approval.

In surprise yet pleased her children thought this way she could only give them a heavenly smile. Then it morphed into a cute smirk, "Ed, how come you can say something so sweet so easily to me but you can't say anything similar to little Winry?"

Utterly baffled, Ed just sat there in disbelief that his own mother was doing the same thing Al does.

"Ha! I told you!" Alponse mocked with bravery.

Before Edward could retort with a smart-mouth comment, the front door opened abruptly to reveal two figures.

"Oh hello dear, is everything ready?" Asked Trisha to one of the figures. "Yes, Trisha. Come on boys, lets get a move on!" Hohenheim said with a stern yet warm expression.

"Yay!-Woo hoo!" Both Elric boys exclaimed as they hopped away from the table to run towards the doorway. "Oh! 'Scuse us Mr. Rockbell," Alphonse politely declared when they accidentally brushed past him on their way out.

"Don't get too reckless boys! I don't want to make an emergency trip to Central Hospital today!" Trisha clucked after them. "Relax, they're fine. Yeah, they're boys but Ed and Al are pretty saf-" Hohenheim began.

"Ow! Ed!" Al slowly got up from the gravel and exposed a bleeding knee cap. "Yeah, just fine." Trisha muttered to herself while glancing at Hohenheim before going inside. Urey just laughed, "Nice one." Hohenheim just glared and and walked over to Al, soon accompanied by Trisha with a first aid kit.

All bandaged up, Ed mumbled something that resembled an apology and helped him up off the ground. "It's okay I gue-"

"Can we go now!" Shrieked a little girl with a blonde bob outside the car door. Urey walked over, "Yes Winry, sorry but you know the Elric boys." Her big blue eyes widened at his words. "Wait, so Alphonse and... Edward are coming?" Then another voice from the interior of the car said, "Of course sweetie. What, did you think we would take you without having anybody to play with?"

"Mom!" She sighed in annoyance as her father nodded in agreement. "I'm not a baby! I just- Ugh, nevermind..." She avoided her face from theirs as a light crimson crept upon the apples of her cheeks. "C-can we just go now?" Sara smiled and motioned for Urey to get in, "Of course Winry."

Winry glanced behind her as she saw the Elrics pile into a car behind them. She swallowed nervously_. 'They're just boys, there's no problem at all!_' Although she wasn't too sure of her own conclusion.

Both cars honked at each other, signaling to leave. The vehicles sped away on the gravel road, leaving the white house and oak tree that grew smaller and smaller in the distance behind. The end had begun.

_-Hohenheim, Urey, Ed, and Al are all gathered in the labratory both men share-_

Their small, white hands left fingerprints and smudges on nearly every object in the lab, much to both of the older men's annoyance and dismay. The boys bounced question after question and the men's answers bounced right back. They had to tell them more than once to keep their hands off of the more expensive equipment.

They got more frightened when the touching resumed so they sent the boys off to look in the back of the lab where specimens and chemicals resided safely inside giant, thick test tube-like containers. Believing the boys were both well distracted and far away enough, they resumed an important previous subject between themselves.

"So have you heard?" Urey asked in a hushed tone while presenting the face of grim news.

"About Kimblee? Yes, I have. I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered while glancing at his children with fear in his eyes. "How long ago was it that he broke out?"

"Two, maybe three days ago. Some of our personnel have gone missing too. I wouldn't doubt it if they're on his side or if they've been tortured to death on information they have no answers for." Urey's eyebrows crinkled with worry. "Nobody really even knows anything about what he wants, so anyone captured is sure to be dead."

"Well except for us, at least some of it anyways... We need to be careful today." Hohenheim added, hinting at the presence of their families.

"I agree, it was too dangerous to risk it, bringing them here... But my girls insisted. After all, Winry has been sneaking into my study recently. I often find her asleep with physiology books splayed out everywhere. There's no doubt she wants to be my successor, and hell she may even surpass me. Bringing her here was also a great opportunity. But she isn't interested in the least in this biochemistry stuff," he said while guesturing to the surroundings that belonged to Hohenheim. "You should've seen her face when I showed her my lab in the East Wing." Urey and Hohenheim discussed their children for a while to distract themselves from their previous conversation.

"Oh! Urey, you know I was thinking of something perfectly entertaining for lunch." Hohenheim added with a rare sparkle of mischief in his aged, golden eyes. Ones that Edward took after greatly.

"Do tell." Urey smiled.

"Okay so here's the plan..."

_-Ed and Al-_

"Brother! Dad said to stop touching things!" Al scolded, swatting away Ed's hand from the expensive looking microscope.

"Oh, nag nag nag! Quit it would ya? You're starting to sound like mom." Ed hissed.

Al grimaced, looking hurt. Ed noticed this and immediately felt bad, so he tried to distract his brother from where this was escalating. "Hey, look at this..." Ed shied away from the adults' view and pulled Al along. They crept over to a small file cabinet in the corner of the room. Hearing busy chatter among the men, Ed decided it was safe to crouch down and inspect the contents of the cabinet.

"Wow, Ed, I never figured you for a snoop." Alphonse teased lightly.

Ed shushed him and blushed in embarrassment for his sudden impulse. "Well, we never get to come here, so I think we should see_ every _last bit we can. Besides, this is the prestegious Human and Sciences Laboratorium of Central! Think of what more we would know and could do just by peeking in one or two top secret files," he said while pulling out one labeled as such.

Al's eyes widened in fear and he bit back yelling at his elder brother's stupidity. He instead lowered his tone to a surprisingly deadly one. "_Edward! Really_?" But Edward had beat him to it and already flipped open the file. His soft and golden eyes widened with amazement at the first heading.

"...Al look at this." Despite his usual sense of proper judgement, the curiosity was killing him. So Al, too, peeked inside the folder.

_'Top Secret: specified for authorized personel only. Breakthrough: New Element has been created in the underground labs. Subject#sffx4011284: Philosopheronium, a.k.a. Stone of Mankind, a.k.a. Elixir of God, a.k.a. Stone of Immortality, a.k.a. Philosopher's Stone, is now under protection of the underground labratory guards until further conductions have been made upon it's use.'_

Below the information, or lack of it, was some bulleted information written in familiar illegible scrawlings.

_'Dad?'_ Edward thougt in confusion.

_'Have yet to find, checked down below, found nothing. No recent evidence approving such information. Where could it be? Certain guards refuse passage in the dungeons under the North Wing. Find a way-'_

The rest of the chicken scratch had become smeared and the only words left were either unimportant or irrelevant.

They both gasped, "The Philosopher's Stone..."

"Wasn't that just a myth, a legend of Chemistry's greatest achievement in the 17th century?" Al asked, practically begging for an answer.

"Yeah... But there's just no way. I mean we've read about it but it hasn't been physically found yet, or even man-made. I mean it's just legend and was documented by some guy centuries ago, but the supposed element has been either destroyed or false. Impossible..." Ed was speechless.

_'Just what the hell does dad do here?'_ Edward began to fume. He the noticed the document had been dated about 6 months ago. _'...And just how long has he been doing this too... ?"_

Alphonse was clearly shaken by the infomation and only hoped that it wasn't affecting his elder brother too badly.

Edward started to flip the pages.

"Boys! Where'd you go?" They heard Urey and Hohenheim calling after them, their heavy footsteps thudding closer, threatening with every step to turn the corner and catch them red-handed.

_"Crap!"_ Edward cursed and threw the document back inside the proper divider, silently clicking the metal drawer shut.

Still ducked low, they maneuvered away from the cabinet and hastened their shuffling feet. Bumping against one another, they scrambled around the corner, only to beat the older men to their target. Both boys were desperately trying to make the news unnoticed amongst their faces.

"Where were you, boys?" Hohenheim asked in curiosity. "Yeah we couldn't really hear you anymore." Added Mr. Rockbell.

"Oh you know, just poking around." Al misworded. Hohenheim flinched, worry flooded his expression. "Not literally!" Ed interjected, glaring daggers at the clueless younger brother.

Thinking quickly, Edward blurted out, "Hey dad, I'm pretty hungry. Can we leave now?"

Following suit with the acting, Al nodded vigorously. "Yeah what did mom and Mrs. Rockbell make? Let's go." Appearing unsuspicious and nonchalant, the men agreed with them and thought nothing of it.

They followed the boys in haste as they ran through the maze of desks and out the door they had previously entered in. Once they were out of both sight and earshot, Edward struck the top of Al's head for the second time that day.

Rubbing his head in pain he glared back at his older brother, "Come on. Again with the violence? Really?"

Edward scoffed loudly in gruff annoyance, "Yes, again! Al you gotta be more careful okay?"

"Says the guy who just snooped through top secret files that even dad apparently doesn't have the answers to." Al smart-mouthed, sticking out his tongue in indignance.

"Shut up, Al! That really was a close one. We need to be more carefully next time..." Edward almost whispered to himself.

"Next time? Ed, I don't want to snoop anymore, you might find something you'll regret." Al scolded, yet again.

"I honestly couldn't care less what else I might _regret_ seeing, Al." Edward mocked immaturely. "All I know is that I need to look at that file again... Just so I know I'm not crazy." He then glued his eyes to the glassy surface of the floors. His face became absorbed in concentration, like it usually did when he had something to ponder.

Al was going to protest, this time more loudly, but was silently hushed when he noticed the grown men coming out of the lab directly behind them.

Adjusting the strength of his tone, he opened his mouth to protest with more persuasiveness. However his body beat him to it as his stomach roared in defiance, demanding an antidote for its displeasure. He closed his mouth and clutched his stomach as a perky pink shrouded his ears with embarrassment.

Ed noticed the bodily outburst and grinned, trying not to laugh. He then jogged forward and guestured, "C'mon, let's go eat! I'll race ya!"

Giving in to both his hunger and childhood, he chased after his brother and into the stairwell.

Hohenheim turned the key to the doorknob and locked it securely. After double-checking with a firm grip of the hand, he returned his attention to the boys currently running into the stairwell. Both Urey and Hohenheim followed the pair, although not a fast, sharing small-talk.

Once they had reached the bottom steps, they became witness to yet another disruptive outburst between the two brothers. They argued back and forth, still doing so with escalated teasing, until they were outside and at the bottom of the concrete steps.

Peering over the smaller, blonde heads in front of him, Hohenheim could make out a distinct brunette figure waving them over.

The unmistakeable voice of Trisha Elric rang out towards both the boys and men, "Lunch is ready! Come and get it!"

With mouths watering, the smell of apple pie wafted over and all four of them quickened their pace until they reached the picnic.

For the moment, the boys had even forgotten their argument. Oh the power of food.

_-Outside with the women, these events take place just peviously to the boys' arrival-_

"So how did you enjoy your father's lab, Winry?" Trisha asked in a light tone. "Oh yes, do tell dear!" Sara echoed.

Winry's young blue eyes rimmed with excitement, "It was so wonderful! I've never been so close to the medical materials before, I hope I can do the same thing daddy does."

Sara smiled at her little prodigy, "Of honey, you might even surpass him!" She laughed while flapping out the checkerboard blanket with the aid of Trisha.

They flattened the corners of the blanket and Winry scuffled over and plopped the basket full of sandwhich ingredients in the middle. Trisha began to butter the slices of bread while Sara started slicing and separating the different assortments of deli meat. Trisha looked up from her task and eyed the young girl, unwrapping the slices of cheese. "So what do you think of my boys? Have they been nice to you?"

A barely noticable pink splashed her cheeks as she answered, "Oh well Al is pretty nice..." She then hid her face and found the cheese wrapper lying in her lap very interesting, "As for Ed..." she gulped and looked up abruptly, "well he's kind of annoying!"

"Winry!" Sara scolded. Trisha hushed her close friend and gave her a hidden wink. "Why he's probably being annoying because he likes you."

"H-he what?" She shouted, bewildered. Her large eyes narrowed and she began to pout, "You're messing with me..." Her small nose wrinkled in annoyance.

Putting the finishing touches on the complete sandwhich platter and pile of fruit, Sara looked up.

"On the contrary," Her mother disagreed, "In fact we think they both like you! Why, we just heard them arguing about who gets to marry you, just the other day." Her eyes crinkled with laughter at her younger daughter's tomato stained expression.

"T-they did n-not!" She sputtered, crumpling the cheese wrappers in a tiny fist.

"Oh, here they come now!" Trisha exclaimed, standing up and waving towards the small group going down some steps. "Lunch is ready! Come and get it!"

Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest and watched in horror at the boys racing towards them. _'Don't freak, get it together!"_ She instantly composed herself just as they arrived.

They seemingly did not notice her flurry of embarrassment as they too focused on digging into the many sandwhiches. The older gentlemen soon imitated their actions, after they sat themselves beside their wives. After several minutes of consumption the adults looked over at each other with knowing glances.

Sara was the first to speak, and rather loudly at that to attract the attention of the kids. "Oh darling do you you think we should tell them about it?" Urey looked over at her and nodded in agreement. "Winry?" Said girl looked up from her paper plate, "Yeah?"

They looked at each other in mirth for a few seconds. "We have something we need to tell you."

Her eyebrows raised, clearly in interest.

"You are betrothed," said Sara, "and to an Elric brother." Urey chimed in.

Her mouth gaped open and threatened to catch flies, oblivious to the joke the adults were playing. The boys heard that as well and looked up in fright, then surprisingly, jealousy.

"I'm_ what?_" All three yelped. Ed glared at Al and the same was returned to him. Winry decided to keep quiet and watch what was unfolding.

The boys then stood up and began to argue. _'About me? Idiots...'_ She thought with a blush that matched the watermelon held at her lips, keeping it concealed.

"You're too weak Al! You wouldn't be able to protect her no matter what! And you're too young, too!" Ed teased, sticking out a tongue with clear immaturity. "Oh yeah? Well who's to say she likes you? You're too _short_! Yeah, I said it!" Alphonse answered cockily. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO PUNY THAT EVEN A MICROSCOPIC GRAIN OF SAND COULD SQUASH HIM?"

"_You!_" Al said yet again, feeling under control. Well he as until he was tackled to the dirt followed by rolling around in angst.

Trisha looked slightly worried but a calm Hohenheim reassured her it was a meaningless scuffle.

"Enough!" The voice had unexpectedly come from Winry. The boys looked up with wild blonde hair all in disarray. "You're _both_ too short, get over yourselves." She spat and then resumed eating angerly. Athough a small blush was still present.

"Did we go too far?" Sara whispered through a giggle behind her hand and into Urey's ear, but not quietly enough.

Ed stood up, brushing himself off. He snapped out of his defensive reverie and countered the parents. "Seriously? You guys are awful!" He then dashed away to the main building, presumably to the bathroom.

Al too, dusted off the blades of grass strewn all over his clothes. He glared at the parents and attempted to give them the silent treatment. He nibbled quietly for a small while and then glanced up towards the others' faces. They were desperately holding back laughter, he could tell. Allowing permission, he cracked the smallest of smiles through his full mouth. The parents burst into laughter and pretty soon, after swallowing, Al and Winry joined in.

"Okay, okay... that was pretty funny." Winry admitted through a crooked smile. Al nodded briefly, "I just hope Ed comes back without remembering what he said about Winry!"

Her eyes widened like two huge sapphires and an adorable rouge plastered her entire face. She held her face in her hands. _'They weren't kidding about that! He must like me!'_

Alphonse was about to tap on her shoulder to get her attention when he heard a "Psst!" from the bushes. He glanced over to see serious golden eyes looking straight at him from inside the foliage.

"Be right back..." He muttered and went over to the bushes, unnoticed by the adults in mid-conversation about something precarious.

Al crept under the sharpest leaves and crawled over to Ed's hiding place. "Wow, I can't believe you said all of that out loud brother," he giggled, "she's going to know you like her when you come out." Despite the blush already present on Edward's face, he hushed him, clearly showing worry all over his face. Mostly in his eyes. That's when Al's smile slowly disappeared. "Ed... what happened?" Concern clear in his tone.

Edward gulped. "Well... when I went inside, I decided to check out that document again..." Al gave him a disapproving look, "Go on."

"Right, well when I got there, the door was unlocked."

"So?" Al shrugged.

"Well Dad _must_ have locked it, he always locks up his things..." Edward pressed.

"Yeah, but we didn't see him do it ourselves... so what's the big deal? I mean how do you know if he did or not?" Al asked yet again.

"I know we didn't but I'm pretty sure we wouldn't have to see him to believe that he didn't ransack the place."

"What? You mean... someone broke in?" Al asked in shock.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure what they were looking for, they got..." Ed said, looking down in even more worry.

"No... they didn't take the files. Did they?" Edward looked away again. "Edward!" He unusually hissed in persistence.

His huge golden eyes were wide with fear as he looked up and stared at Alphonse.

"They're gone."

**To Be Continued**

Haha, you enjoy? Just wondering over here... was it a little too mean for the parents to tease them like that? I thought it was cute, and funny :) And sorry to leave you on a cliffy :) And I added the picnic part even though it would be somehing Al never experienced.. it's just part of the story. I'm kind of using the dreams as an opportunity to explain the past. And I know Ed and Al are a little young to talk about stuff like that, but as we all know they are little prodigies in the anime/manga. And I felt kinda bad for making this more dialogue and less action again. You're probably all like 'Wait, what? How come Ed, Al, and Winry don't remember each other?' I'll get to that later haha :D But dont worry, the next few chapters is where it all goes down. Like bloody mess, so stay tuned. The next chappie will continue off this already in the dream realm. Wow writing this has been so much fun for me, but my butt does suffer from sitting in one spot for way too long but hey it's my longest chapter yet! *pats on back* Oh no applause please! ^_^, Haha 'Til next time :D Adieu!

**Please review! Don't be shy! :)**


	6. 06: The Nightmare Pt 2

**Author's Note**: I'm back again after yet another hiatus! Haha oh you know the drill, I blab the same excuse about either having too much school work or just being lazy. But I've had some concern from a few readers (**The FMA Ultimatum**) about where this whole Nightmare thing is going. Don't worry, you will definitely see what this dream has to offer... or should I say dreams? Haha you'll get my point soon enough. Now time for some responses to my reviewers! :D

Thank you so much to my multiple review readers! : **Watergirl197** & **Court1410** I really appreciate your devotion to reviewing on more than one :)

And thank you for all of your positive feedback (Sorry if I haven't included everyone!): **FullmetalFan16**, **Anonyous Dorky Critic**, **ShamlessFangirlftw**, **Forever In The Fire**, **moxie4evr**, **Rose**, **InuNaruPokeAlchemist**, **Potter Fan838453**, **Lightning-Kunai**, & **Hailee1167** :D

Oh and I got a question from **Rose** about if I was a junior in IB. Sorry but I have no idea what that is, haha. I live in Okinawa, Japan and attend DODDs (another name for a school that contains students who are primarily the kids of Military folk: I'm a Military brat :P) where once you become a junior, you are allowed to take Advanced Placement courses. As for Pre-Calculus, it's sort of a math elective that proceeds from Algebra II that I took to look good on my applications for college. Hope that answered your question, and thank you for the compliment! ^_^

I'll get out of your guys' hair now. :P Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I have never, do not, nor will I ever own Fullmetal Alchemist. However I _do_ own Parts 1-5 on DVD and Blu-Ray! :D

**The Nightmare Pt. 2**

Alphonse tossed violently onto his right side, his face scrunched up in anger. He then proceeded to jerk back onto his left side, yanking the satin covers with him. Finally, he rolled and repositioned himself so that the anterior of his body faced the ceiling, clenching the bed sheets tightly. His eyebrows were knit with exhaustion as sweat slowly began to bead on his forehead.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

"_What!_"

Winry looked up in alarm as some nearby bushes rustled vigorously. Just when she was about to stand up to investigate, she was abruptly stopped as Alphonse Elric sprang right from within the foliage. From what she could tell, anger and confusion was all but present and marring the young boy's smooth complexion. Following him out of the bushes, Edward was attempting desperately to shush the younger brother's outburst while brushing out with his fingers the leaves and twigs tangled in his matted, golden hair.

"What do you mean they're _gone_?" The pink that rose to his cheeks enhanced his flustered appearance.

The calm demeanor spread across Winry's face changed slowly as her eyebrows raised in both curiosity and amusement. '_Al is mad, that's new,_' she huffed within her thoughts. She watched his temper unfold and form yet another argument between the siblings.

"I meant exactly what I said! G-O-N-E! Gone! Al they were _taken_, okay? Don't yell at me for it!" The older brother fumed in retaliation towards his counterpart's newfound anger. Winry hadn't the slightest idea as to what they were talking about; apparently something important had been stolen.

"I already got that part; I just can't believe what you did in the first place! You know better- _I_ know better!" His tiny fists had clenched and unclenched, disappointment relevant with what he was feeling.

Winry almost laughed aloud, albeit a little nervously, at the situation forming in front of her for a few reasons. Firstly at how oddly adorable Al was when that rusty red glazed his chocolate eyes, as if he were a cute and innocent kitten swiping at a greyhound in irritation. The whole thing was amusing. But secondly and more importantly was the fact that the adults had chosen to be oblivious to this little quarrel. Silly or serious, the tone of the boys' voices was somewhat alarming.

"Parents..." She scoffed.

When at first she thought things would calm down, the two boys shared a few insults, resulting in the curt running away of Alphonse with an enraged Edward in his wake.

"Al! Come back!" She yelled while jogging up to Ed's side.

She was about to charge after the younger boy when she stopped herself, premature women's intuition at work. She abruptly turned to face Edward and knocked against his noggin furiously with a small metal wrench that seemed to Ed to appear out of thin air. Before the boy could question both her actions and the origin of the utensil present, she silenced him with a glare rivaling that of a starving grizzly and whispered a menacing question with poison on the tip of her tongue.

"Exactly what are you going to do if you continue to corrupt Al any longer, huh?" He was speechless with both fear and pain, waiting agonizingly for her to finish scolding him.

She rolled her eyes, "Forget it, you're hopeless." The poison had struck him this time, seeping in and stinging slowly into the remains of what little pride his person had. Deciding to ignore her threats he crossed his arms and plopped down in a pout, discarding whatever pride he had left in the dust.

Her reaction to this was an irritated shrug and an ignominious glare. She then swiftly turned around to chase after the boy who had already gained some distance away from the picnic with a bounce in her step. Ed watched in shame as her blonde bob bounced wildly, her fiery sapphire eyes that were filled with resentment still burned in his retinas.

"Great, now she'll _never _marry me." He slowly made his way back over to the remnants of lunch, the impervious pout still laced across his features.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Alphonse nearly collapsed of overexertion as he crumpled, leaning his weight against the concrete wall beside him. His head hung low as he put the rest of his weight on his knees, his arms and his legs barely holding him up. He didn't know why but he just needed to run, running always helped him when he was frustrated. His heavy breathing only got shallower with each breath; he was at his limit.

Right when Al feared passing out as a result of pushing his body too hard, he heard a familiar and girly voice call out to him. '_Winry?_'

"Al! Wait up, let me talk to you!" She too had been running out of breath, each step becoming harder to perform. Soon enough as her pace slowed, he watched her smaller white legs get closer and closer until he was soon enough face to face with the intricate embroidery on her yellow sundress.

Her gasping breaths ruffled his hazelnut hair until they both slid down the concrete wall, plopping their bottoms down onto the pavement. The road perpendicular to them caught their attention. The cars that had been passing to and fro distracted them along with the gentle breeze they had carried, cooling the tired pair down.

After a few moments to think, Winry spoke up, attracting Al's attention. "So, just what on earth was that about? What has he done this time?" She peered at him from under her bangs; her look was full of expectancy and a straightforward answer. The look intensified with an angry gleam in her blazing sapphires, despite the concern and attempt to comfort him that was present.

'_Why isn't he saying anything?_' Her impatience spread like wildfire.

She scowled, "I know I did_ not_ just run my butt off to catch up to your scrawny tail, only to hear diddly squat when I'm talking to you!"

He managed a pitiful flinch. She continued, "Now speak up before I make you." A shiny wrench appeared as if by magic in her hand, with pain written all over it.

His eyes widened, fright consuming him, and an explanation soon spread forth between them. The words were rushing out of his lips faster than he thought they could manage. He said it all, the snooping, the file, and most importantly the supposed thievery. Each sentence was more descriptive than the last, making it harder for Winry to keep up, but she managed. When his monologue was finally done, he was yet again back to recovering the oxygen he had lost.

"That idiot," she muttered under her breath with Al nodding vigorously in agreement. "Sounds like it's time to give that knucklehead another beating, want to help me out?" Her sinister grin had spread wide, earning a quietly vocal agreement from the boy. Winry then knelt up and reached for Alphonse with an outstretched hand. Not wanting to earn yet another instance of impatience from the short-tempered blonde, he clasped his hand into hers quickly. He was slowly raised up higher until he was on his feet with his breathing calmed again.

As soon as he was level with ground and regained his balance, an orange creature with four legs caught his attention from across the street, escaping into the back alleyway. The shadows of the area looked sinister but his curiosity got the better of him as he swiftly let go of her grasp. He then proceeded to skip across the road, barely glancing both ways let alone at Winry.

She watched in horror as Alphonse slipped away from her hand, barely dodging the oncoming cars and leapt into an ominous alley. "I'll never understand you boys," she nonchalantly muttered while taking chase and barely missing the impact the traffic threatened to create.

The blonde bobbed girl poked her head around the brick edge and spotted Alphonse in the corner. He was in the way back and was hunched over, obviously preoccupied with something too interesting for him to notice her presence. She cleared her throat loudly, attempting to attract his attention but its affect was to no avail.

"_Ahem!_" Her second attempt was made clear, and this time he seemingly heard it. Alphonse had abruptly stood up and thrusted forward an angry orange ball of fluff. The cat's fiery emerald stare met Winry's own irritating azure glare, distaste in its current predicament was made known the world as it let out a shrieking, "_Nyaahh!_"

A contradicting yelp of pleasure arose from the very heart of Alphonse's soul. "You are _so_ adorable! Brother would never let me have you, at least not all to myself," he exclaimed in haste whilst rubbing his face vigorously up and down the body of the feline, only causing even more displeasure.

The apparent odd display of affection before her made her break out into an uproar of small laughing fits, causing the slightest of tears to trickle down the corners of her eyes. After wiping them away and discarding her previous anger she chose to speak up against Al's new brand of happiness in the embodiment of a cat. "Al, I really doubt that cat is enjoying what you're doing to it."

"Don't call him an it! _He_ is a boy and will soon enough have a name too!" The boy stuck out a defiant pink tongue, one she had seen much too often during his mischievous acts of the day.

Right when Winry was going to retaliate with fury and her hidden wrench, the rusty fur ball had made its escape from the clutches of the giddy child, leaving deep scratches in its wake. Despite the stinging pain wreaking havoc across Al's forearms, he gritted his teeth and sprinted after the cat, urging Winry to follow him.

While chasing after him, taunts were given by a still laughing Winry. "That's what you get, silly!"

They rounded corners, with the view of a small orange figure remaining dead ahead of them. Thinking he was actually going to collapse from exhaustion, Al's small feet began to pound harder against the pavement with sheer determination. Right when he had caught up enough to try and reach out to snag the infuriated fluffy figure, it spun on its toes and leaped onto a nearby mailbox and from there to the ledge of someone's house gate.

The ginger had proceeded to pounce its paws along the perimeter until finding a spot decent enough to hop onto; the roof of a nearby house. From there the feline disappeared, leaving clusters of burnt orange fur behind.

"Well, it looks like you've chased him off," Winry mocked in relief to catch her breath for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. An irresistibly adorable pout formed on his small mouth. "It's not fair; Sebastian would've appreciated his new home!"

Her eyes twinkled while she laughed aloud,"Sebastian? Couldn't you have come up with something just a _little _better?"

A scowl covered the pout immediately. "What's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing…" she mused and glanced around, absorbing their location. '_Good, it looks like the cat led us back._'

_BANG! BANG!_

Brown met blue and both pairs of eyes had widened the same amount. The silly manner of the events had taken a deadly turn. The fun was over. They didn't even ask aloud; '_What was that._'

Their heads peered around the bricked corner, which gave a clear view to the park where the rest of their company resided, where the clear gunshots had come from. As to what they witnessed Winry's mouth was held silenced by the palm of Al's hand. He shushed her ever so silently to prevent from giving away their location.

It looked as if a panic had occurred; the picnic was all in disarray and several of the adults were being carried by a few large men dressed in all black while being unresponsive and limp. It had appeared that Hohenheim had sustained a gun shot to the knee, for he was bleeding profusely through his gray and frayed suit pants. They were all passed out except for Edward, who was about to meet the same fate. Al felt tears run a small river in between his finger; Winry was choking back her sobs while tears leaked into his hand.

Even from that great a distance, Ed could make out the silhouette of their heads. His golden eyes seared into Al's amber ones connecting them through the park. As the cloth was held firmly against his mouth and small tears formed at the corners of his eyes, all Al could read from his expression was., '_Run!_'

Within seconds the golden stare had flashed away instantly, breaking the connection. Edward's limp body was then hoisted up by the form with chloroform. The large group of people disappeared inside a black van before it screeched away, leaving both Al and Winry in horrifying silence.

Before Al could grasp himself, Winry had slipped out of his hand and fallen to the ground; she fainted. He freaked as her small form slowly slid down until she was an unconscious heap of short blonde hair and a golden yellow sundress. He crouched down and grabbed her shoulders gently, leaning her up against the bricked wall. In a haste panic, various thoughts scrambled through his mind and the mixture of thoughts was only becoming more homogeneous. '_I need to get help!'_

He looked down at Winry's body with concern marring his youthful face. "I… I'll be back Win!" He yelled encouragingly as he peeled his legs away from her. As soon as he forced his gaze away, he turned his attention to where his feet were taking him with sheer determination. The slow pace quickened and soon his small form was running faster than anytime earlier that day, rivaling even that of the previous cat chase.

'_I'll save you brother, I'm coming!'_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al's legs kicked furiously as if they were breaking out into a run. His form almost fell from the bed frame but he was luckily spared as his hands found suitable places to cling onto. Thus preventing him from reaching the harshly cold wooden floor.

He simply remained there, tense and covered in sweat from head to toe. His teenage muscles were puffed out to their fullest extent and a look of sheer panic and fear was the only thing present on his face. Alphonse very slowly relaxed and released his slick hands from the frame. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down and gently slipped his feet over the edge. He glanced at the clock which read _1:46am_.

In a short amount of time his feet padded quietly to his bathroom across the hall, heading straight for the mirror. He grimaced at the current expression on his face. Fear. He was afraid… _still_.

He grasped onto the ornate handle and pulled open the cabinet mirror. His eyes searched for the specific orange translucent bottle with the given prescription. Seeing it on the edge his hand took it, fiercely attempting to twist it open with the other. With a small _pop_ it opened and he poured three tablets into his hand. He was going to need more than usual.

Not bothering to replace the bottle in its usual spot, the pills were put away. He closed the cabinet quietly and once again glanced at his reflection. He was starting to notice a few traced lines on his forehead. He chuckled to himself, '_Worry lines? Really, at this age?_' He then turned on the faucet and collected a small handful of cool water in his free palm.

In one swift movement, he swallowed the water from his palm followed by three little pills that should help his anxiety. It was more than usual, but honestly he felt like he needed it. It was too strange; it had almost been more than a month and a half since his last nightmare and it had gotten to the point where he felt confident enough to stop taking them. But now this? It was a huge setback.

The worst part is he couldn't even remember parts of his nightmares. Well that was actually the usual thing. But he always felt that someone he _should_ know was in his dreams. Soon enough, it would get too blurry and painful to remember, leaving him with a migraine. '_I'm sure of it this time… there was a little girl. She was blonde. What the hell was her name?_' He gave up and could feel the onset of an aching head.

He trudged back to bed after washing up and collapsed in his bed, not bothering to get under the covers this time. He'd probably just end up kicking them off again anyways.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It has been a long day. His students were being particularly annoying that day and all he could think about was his soft bedding. He pushed open the front door to his townhouse and walked in, setting his briefcase down on the table at the entrance. After removing his jacket and shoes he strode into his kitchen around the corner and pressed a button on his phone dock.

He listened to the messages while grabbing the proper utensils for pouring himself some liquor. The first message was from one of his newest girlfriends and was asking about plans for the following weekend. He took a sip of his alcoholic beverage and deleted that one first. He sighed, "I'll have to end that tomorrow before she gets _attached_."

He honestly wasn't in the mood for a girlfriend for once, flings were more his thing anyways. In fact the only thing he could think about recently was his one night stand from the other night. Riza Hawkeye had acquired his attention for the time being and brief images of her from that night interrupted his thoughts continuously. The mere thoughts often brought a barely visible redness to his cheeks to which he waved off as absurd. He hadn't blushed over a woman in ages.

The next message was a surprise, but a welcomed one at that. "Hey Roy, it's me… I gave what you said some thought and decided to give it a shot. I just want you to know it's been a while since I've had anything for a while so don't do anything stupid to make it over before it even begins. First off, any girlfriends you may already have need to be taken care of. Secondly, you are to respond to my… _desires_ whenever I deem it necessary. And lastly, don't play games. I _hate_ games, so don't even try. I don't know what it was exactly but I just have the need to be near you." She laughed softly as if he wouldn't have heard her. "Yeah, that's pretty corny but I mean it… so if you still mean what you said, don't ignore this message and definitely call me back when you get the chance. See ya, _Mustang_."

His face lit up in surprise while hearing the voice as he replayed the message a few times. The only woman to ever capture his attention like this has answered. What a good night this was turning out to be. "She's demanding… I like it." He saved the message and made a mental note to call her back tomorrow morning.

The last message was yet another surprise. Chief Gruman's gruff voice spoke out the machine. "Mustang, my boy! It's been quite a while, hasn't it? I hope things have been okay since your retirement… things at the station have been alright. Well until today that is. I thought you should know since you were on the Elric and Rockbell case the longest, but we've been getting sightings of Zolf near your area. I know you feel strongly for the incident and hope this can be of help to you; you are more than welcome to come back into the investigation at any given time. I also meant to ask about the boys and little Winry. They're growing up so fast! How are they coping with the memories? Or have you even brought them together yet? Oh never mind me, being all nosy and such! You don't have to answer those. But Roy, call me back if you want the exact locations or just want to… talk. I'll be here! Always am, goodbye now."

Yep, his night was again, ruined. A torrent of memories flooded back into his brain. Some were clearly undesired. Others just brought mourning. He gulped down the rest of his liquor, enjoying the satisfying burn it left behind in his throat and mouth. "Damnit old man…"

He didn't know what to do, that bastard was in town now? How he even managed to break out of Northern Briggs Prison was beyond him. This was too much to think about. "What about Edward? If he gets word of this, it won't end well…"

He finished the rest of his glass and decided rest is the only way he could clear his thoughts. He'd figure it out by morning. Assuming his position under the covers, he clamped his hand onto the proper buttons of his alarm, setting it for the morning. Sleep quickly consumed him as well as a light headache.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Work had been especially boring that day. More like that week to be specific. The new officer had been lazily attempting to watch the television set from across the room with little interest. Every now and then his eyes would droop and his head would nod off from exhaustion but he sternly kept himself awake. Now wasn't the time to be dozing off, for he did not want to get caught sleeping again on the job. Last time he did that, he had to pay nearly everything he had out of his wallet for the tab his co-workers generously left at a nearby restaurant of their station. It was punishment of course, but definitely a punishment he did not want to endure again.

The phone rang loudly and his bitter reminiscing ended abruptly. "Hello, Central Police Station. This is Corporal Mustang speaking, how may I be of service?" He said blatantly in his monotonously performed routine of answered the telephone.

"Oh, so you _are_ working today!" exclaimed a bright and cheery voice from the other end. He visibly cringed as he was far too familiar with the obnoxiously positive voice he was hearing. "Yeah, I got called in this morning to man the desk, the Captain took out some rookies and needed me," he lied smoothly. "What made you ring, _Jessica_?" he asked without trying to sound _too _annoyed. '_Damnit, I thought it was over last night…_'

"You're so silly _Roy_! You think that little spat could get rid of me so easily? I intend to stick around mister so don't think I'll ever give up on you, I think we may have a good chance! I can already imagine the wedding day…" she obviously drifted off into another one of her pretentious daydreams involving the man on the other side of the line. The young officer coughed awkwardly to shake her from her demented personal fortune-telling and spoke up in clarification.

"Jess, last night when I said it was over… well I meant it. To me it wasn't just a little fight. You've been becoming a little too much to handle and to be honest; you can do a lot better as well. I'm not your prince charming, and I hope you do find yours soon..." Not wanting to hear an angry response or tears or another similarly annoying reply, he hung up the phone hastily. He then crossed his fingers, hoping she wouldn't know of his exact whereabouts. He's had a bit of trouble before with women and physical confrontations after a breakup.

He couldn't help it, but women were his escape from going back to that empty apartment alone. Being in absolute solitude is only for Mustang when he was at his worst.

He glanced up at some information on the T.V. and gasped. According to recent headlines, that Kimblee maniac had recently broken out of his mental institution. It was amazing to him that the man evaded a sentence other than in that of prison walls. Rendered an insane man from trying to steal mythical information on Philosopheronium from the Human and Sciences Laboratorium of Central was a crock of shit. Yeah he was insane for thinking that crap existed but he could have cost a few doctors and nurses their lives from his attempt to steal it from Dr. Hohenheim. '_Only hell would come out of this._' He thought to himself.

Just when he though his day wasn't going to get any worse, the sharp ringing of the bell alerted his senses that someone came in. He heard footsteps charge up to his desk but by the time he stood up to see who was there, he couldn't see anyone. But he could hear heavy panting.

"Down… here!" a small boy squeaked from below his line of sight. He peered of the edge and met eyes with a young brunet boy. He was wide-eyed and all he could see was a strong desire for help. Roy's thoughts were confirmed as the boy whispered between wheezing breaths, "I need… your… help!"

He rounded the counter sharply and put his arms on the boy's shoulders, looking him straight in the face. This was his first immediate emergency, he needed to be strictly professional and to the point. "What's your name? Can you tell me what happened?" The boy looked at him and tears began welling up, "My name is Alphonse… Alphonse Elric. You've gotta help me! They took everyone! Brother, Winry, Mom and Dad… You gotta save them!"

He got up quickly and made a phone call while Alphonse stood there furiously wiping away tears that refused to stay put in his eyes. "I c-can't cry… I've got be s-strong for brother!" He whispered to himself with a small amount of courage building up. He noticed the sign on his desk reading, '_Corporal__ R. Mustang_'. Then the man himself returned from the phone and spoke to him encouragingly.

"Alphonse, I need to tell me what happened okay? I'm going to try and help you." Al nodded vigorously and pulled on his sleeve at the same time. "Okay Mr. Mustang, b-but let me tell you on the way! We gotta find them! I gotta save Brother!" Sighing in exasperation, the older man agreed and followed the younger boy out of the doors in a run.

With Al pulling the man in tow about two feet behind him, an explanation began pouring from his mouth. "My dad is Hohenheim; he works at the Human and Sciences Laboratorium of Central! His partner is Urey Rockbell and today they brought us all, family, to work today! Me and my brother, Edward, got into a fight at lunch today and I ran off!" He paused for a second to catch up on some breathing. "Well Winry, Urey and Sara's daughter, caught up with me and we talked. We were on our way back and then we stopped 'cause we heard gunshots! We rounded the corner and saw it!"

"Saw what Alphonse?" Roy yelled, actually struggling to keep up with the youngster. "These huge guys in black shot Dad! He was bleeding and the others were all passed out. Winry didn't even have time to scream because she fainted when we saw it." He was bawling now, a small and broken mess. "I just k-knew though, I had to save them! I ran until I saw your station and that's everything!" Al bit back the information about the files; it didn't matter to him at the moment. His family was more important to him in this current situation.

Roy gritted his teeth and bit back the curse words that threatened to be unleashed. "So, you're taking me to the scene?"

"Of course I am! You better help, mister!" he boy smart-mouthed in return.

'_Heh, I like this kid._' But Roy shook away his amusement immediately; this was not the time for laughter. "You got it, Alphonse." He was slightly nervous and was fully aware of the potential perpetrators at work around him. '_There's no doubt about it, this has Kimblee written all over it._' He agreed with himself giving himself a pat on the back for making the back up call to the Chief when he did.

They rounded the corner and came upon the scene of your classic picnic scene- gone wrong that is.

Alphonse collapsed onto the grass of overexertion and fear. He was pointing his small fingers towards a puddle of blood on the cross-hatched red and white blanket. "Back up Al, this is now a crime scene. We can't tamper with anything… you understand right?" The boy bravely nodded and stood up followed by backing away and to his side. When walking backwards something caught his eye from his peripherals.

"Look! There's a trail!" Al shouted and pointed towards the area he saw it. Mustang glanced over, giving his attention to the spot he was talking about and sure enough there was a faint trail of saltine crackers heading straight for the intersection to the upper right of the park.

"We've gotta follow it!" Al yelled again and chased towards the salty trail of hope. "Wait!" Roy yelled, attempting to snatch on the collar of his shirt but missed. He cursed under his breath and took after him full-speed. While running he made a back-up call on his walkie-talkie.

The courage of this young boy was unbelievable; he was braver than Mustang at the moment. It was utterly a shock, but an amazing one at that. But one thing was missing that both Roy and Alphonse had forgotten.

Winry.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

He awoke with a vicious start and clenched the bed sheets beside him. "Goddamnit!" He cursed and punched the bedding. His headache from the liquor was unusual. It was abnormal for him to be affected so easily by alcohol. Then he realized it was from the stress of his nightmare. How long had it been since he dreamed of the incident? Too long… he was thankful for that. He rolled over and lazily crouched over, staring at the whites his knuckles were creating.

He needed Tylenol. _Now_. Will the pain ever end? "No, not with that homicidal freak on the loose." He had to do what should have been done a long time ago. He knew he shouldn't wait any longer to bring them all together with the doctor. He should never have retired. He made his way out his bedroom and down the stairs, with every other step creaking under the pressure of his feet. After fumbling around the top of his fridge, he found the Tylenol bottle and popped a few into his mouth, swallowing them dry.

He grabbed a water bottle and threw on his trench coat. He shoved his feet into his boots and decided a walk in the chilly September air would do him some good.

**To Be Continued**

I hope this cleared up just a little of confusion, more will be revealed later!

There's a little button that you can press down below. *Hint: It says_** Review**_* ;) I think you know what to do.

**Hope you enjoyed! I suck at updating by the way... :(**


End file.
